Being Manly?
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: A WONKYU STORY. Part Six: Kisah dan 'petualangan' ini mungkin akan segera berakhir.. Satu Chapter sebelum tamat kawan-kawan :D RnR! :3
1. The Little Princess

**Being Manly? © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar ****_The Little Princess_****, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! Apa yang akan tejadi padanya? Just check it out!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part One: The Little Princess**

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Udara hangat khas musim semi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela bergaya minimalis di sebuah rumah yang terletak di kawasan elit Seoul.

"Hoaaaam..." sebuah suara panjang keluar dari mulut seorang anak lelaki. Mulutnya terbuka lebar persis seperti seekor kuda nil yang tengah menguap.

"Aaah, hari yang cerah.." anak lelaki itu bangun dari tidurnya dan segera mengambil jam wekernya dari atas nakas yang sudah berteriak-teriak sejak tadi. Ia mengusap-usap wajah kantuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

Sebuah ketukan pada pintu kamarnya langsung membuat nyawanya yang masih berceceran segera terkumpul kembali. Dengan gontai ia turun dari atas kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

Cklek

"Selamat pagi _uri little princess_, sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak?" seorang wanita, atau seorang pria? Atau seorang wanita bertubuh pria? Atau seorang pria berwajah wanita? –yang pokoknya berwajah cantik berdiri dihadapan pintu kamar tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidurku nyenyak, _umma_. Huh, bisakah _umma_ berhenti memanggilku _little princess_?" Anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'ibu'nya _little princess _itu pun memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hehehe anak _umma_ imut sekali saat cemberut seperti ini. Nah, berhubung kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan berpakaian. _Umma_ dan _appa_ akan menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan, _arasseo?_" makhluk cantik yang mengatas namakan dirinya sebagai _umma_ –itu pun mencubit gemas dua pipi anaknya dan menepuknya sayang, setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari anaknya ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan menghilang.

Bocah lelaki tadi pun tersenyum kecil lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mandi.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Namanya Tan Kyuhyun, seorang anak lelaki berwajah cantik berdarah China-Korea, baru berusia genap 17 tahun dan berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah menengah atas swasta di Seoul. Ia adalah seorang anak tunggal yang sangat manja, ayahnya bernama Tan Hangeng –seorang pria berwajah sangat tampan berkewarganegaraan China- dan ibunya –yang tadi sempat muncul- bernama Kim Heechul yang memiliki wajah super cantik dan ia adalah seorang lelaki tulen! Kyuhyun terlahir dari tubuh ibunya sendiri berkat mukjizat Tuhan yang memberikannya sebuah rahim walaupun kenyataannya ia adalah seorang lelaki.

"Syudududu..." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju sebuah lemari pakaian yang sangat besar di sudut ruangan kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia mengenakan sebuah seragam sekolah berwarna biru dengan celana kotak-kotak yang juga berwarna biru. Ia lalu beranjak menuju sebuah meja rias(?) disampingnya yang terdapat beberapa bingkai foto yang berisi potret dirinya dengan berbagai macam pose.

"Kau siap untuk menghadapi dunia, wahai Tan Kyuhyun yang tampan.." ia menyisir rambutnya sampai rapih dan tak ketinggalan ia menyemprotkan banyak sekali parfum beraroma buah-buahan keseluruh tubuhnya. Setelahnya ia terkikik kecil sambil menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya setelah memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi _Umma_, _Appa_." Kyuhyun menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berbincang-bincang di meja makan lalu ia mengecup pipi mereka bergantian.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunnie, duduklah. Cepat sarapan lalu lekas pergi ke sekolah, ne?" ayahnya tersenyum lembut kearah Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menikmati sarapannya. Mereka pun mulai membalikkan piring masing-masing dan menempatkan seporsi nasi goreng beijing keatas piringnya lalu memakannya dengan khidmat.

"Mmm.. nasi goreng beijing buatan _appa_ yang sangat lezat seperti biasanya. _Appa_ pintar sekali memasak" kata Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatan makannya memuji masakan lezat sang _appa_ tercinta.

"Umm, _umma_, kemarin sepulang sekolah ada seseorang yang mendatangiku saat aku sedang berbelanja di toko buku. Ia bilang aku berpenampilan menarik dan ia menawarkanku sebuah lowongan untuk menjadi seorang model majalah remaja, bagaimana menurut _umma_?" Kyuhyun berbicara disela-sela makannya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Sang _umma_ mendelik tajam.

"_Mwoya_? Lagi-lagi kau bertanya soal tawaran majalah? Kyuhyunnie, kau itu masih kecil, belum sepantasnya kau menjadi seorang model." Heechul berbicara dengan raut tidak suka, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"_Umma_, tapi ini kan hanya sebuah tawaran biasa untuk menjadi model majalah remaja. Lagipula aku kan sudah besar _ummaaaaa_~ Boleh yaaaa?" Kyuhyun membela dirinya dan memelas yang membuat sang _umma_ menatapnya jengah.

"Tetap tidak boleh, Kyuhyunnie" Heechul menatapnya tegas. Kyuhyun beralih menatap _appa_nya.

"_Appaaaaaa_~?" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan _appa_nya dengan muka memelas, matanya sengaja ia buat berkaca-kaca. Sang _appa_ –Tan Hangeng- menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"_Appa_ rasa tidak untuk sementara ini, Kyuhyun-ah" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya langsung menekuk wajahnya dengan sedemikian rupa sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Menjadi seorang model _professional_ adalah impian terbesarnya sejak kecil, namun keinginan tersebut selalu saja ditentang oleh kedua orang tuanya –sebenarnya hanya ibunya sih- yang padahal ia juga berprofesi sebagai seorang model. Mengingat hal itu selalu saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa sebal setengah mati.

"Huh, ya sudah _umma_, _appa_, lebih baik aku pergi ke sekolah saja" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Ia lalu beranjak untuk mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya dan pergi keluar dari rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sekesal-kesalnya ia pada orang tuanya, ia tidak akan sampai berlaku tidak sopan kepada mereka.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah pergi kesekolah pagi ini, _umma_ dan _appa_ Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan santai di koridor sekolahnya dengan telinga yang tersumbat sepasang _earphone_. Mulut kecilnya bersenandung lirih mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar dari i-Pod biru kesayangannya.

Pok

"_Good Morning buddy~_" seorang anak lelaki bertubuh jangkung tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya dengan sedikit kencang yang membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Ya Shim Changmin jelek! Tidak bisakah kau hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, _eoh_? Kau hampir saja membuat jantungku berhenti bekerja tahu!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala anak lelaki yang terlah mengagetkannya tadi sambil melepas sumbatan _earphone _di kedua telinganya. Anak bernama Shim Changmin tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Auch! Hehehe, habisnya pagi-pagi begini wajahmu sudah kusut begitu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ah, aku tahu! kau pasti dilarang untuk bermodeling lagi oleh orang tuamu kan, makanya wajahmu jadi jelek begitu?" Changmin mengalungkan tangannya santai ke pundak Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

"Haaah begitulah, Changmin-_ah_. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa mereka terus menerus melarangku untuk memasuki dunia modeling, padahal _umma_ku sendiri dulu adalah seorang model juga" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal yang membuat Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah jelekmu itu Kyu, dan jangan menghela nafasmu sedemikian beratnya, nanti kau jadi seperti nenek-nenek loh" Changmin menarik pipi Kyuhyun gemas berniat menggodanya. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam dan segera melepaskan cubitan Changmin.

"Dasar Changmin bodoh, bukannya mencarikan solusi untukku, kau malah meledekku seperti itu. Menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin dibelakangnya, ia menghampiri tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Tak lama Changmin menyusulnya dan menarik sebuah kursi dihadapan Kyuhyun dan mendudukinya.

"Kyu.." panggil Changmin.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar cita-citamu menjadi seorang model dapat tercapai. Kau ingin tahu?" Mendengar perkataan Changmin ini, Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap antusias kearah Changmin.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu! bagaimana caranya?" kata Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kurasa kau harus melakukan sebuah aksi pemberontakan jika kau ingin cita-citamu tercapai" kata Changmin dengan memasang tampang sok seriusnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kali ini kau harus melakukan sebuah tindakan yang tidak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya, melawan larangan orang tuamu. Jadilah model secara diam-diam tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuan orang tuamu, karena jika kau terus menunggu dan mengharapkan izin dari mereka mungkin cita-citamu tidak akan pernah tercapai. _Otte_?" ucap Changmin mengutarakan maksudnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar sambil setelahnya ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi apa idemu itu tidak terlalu gila, Min? Sebenarnya bisa saja sih aku jadi model tanpa seizin mereka, tapi kan orang tuaku ini selalu memantau kegiatanku. Bagaimana kalau misalnya suatu saat mereka menemukan wajahku terpampang di sebuah halaman majalah komersil? Bisa-bisa hidupku akan berakhir hari itu juga" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit hiperbolis. Changmin berdecak.

"Tenanglah Kyu, jangan dulu berpikiran negatif seperti itu, kita kan belum mencobanya? Lagipula siapa tahu jika orang tuamu mengetahui keinginan kuatmu melakui tindak pemberontakan ini mereka menjadi luluh dan mengizinkanmu untuk menjadi seorang model?" kata Changmin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang sedikit pesimis tadi.

"Benar juga sih.." Dengan tak yakin Kyuhyun mengangguk meng-iyakan apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

"Nah sekarang aku punya rekomendasi lowongan yang bagus untukmu Kyu, aku baru saja melihat beritanya kemarin. Kurasa ini dapat menjadi langkah awal karirmu tanpa harus khawatir kegiatan modelingmu diketahui Tan _Ahjusshi _dan Tan _Ahjumma_" Changmin tersenyum misterius pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku seragamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Datanglah ke gedung agensi xxx ini sepulang sekolah nanti. Akan ada acara seleksi dan wawancara untuk menjadi model disana, alamat gedungnya ada pada kertas itu. Semoga kau dapat diterima sebagai model disana"

Bel pertanda dimulainya kelas dengan berbagai macam mata pelajaran pun berbunyi menghentikan obrolan kedua pemuda tadi. Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan beranjak menuju tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Uuum baiklah~ _Hwaiting_ Tan Kyuhyun!~~"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat bel pertanda usainya jam belajar mengajar berbunyi nyaring ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kyuhyun yang sudah menyusun acara sepulang sekolah pun segera bergegas membereskan semua peralatan tulis juga bukunya kedalam tas, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah tempat duduk Changmin.

"Changmin-_ah_, aku akan pergi ke tempat seleksi sekarang. Doakan semoga langkahku ini lancar, _ne_?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Changmin. Changmin pun menoleh.

"Oh, ya tentu saja. Semangat _buddy_! Doaku menyertaimu, kalau kau diterima segera hubungi aku ya!" Changmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keudara. Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan ditepi jalan sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Ia menatap tulisan yang ada di kertas yang berada pada genggamannya sambil bergantian menatap gedung-gedung yang berjejer disampingnya, ia sedang mencari alamat yang tadi pagi diberikan Changmin. Kyuhyun kini sedang memasuki sebuah distrik perkantoran dimana agensi yang dicarinya berada. Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari lokasi sekolahnya, ia hanya perlu menaiki bis satu kali dan sampailah ia.

Tep

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya didepan sebuah gedung tinggi yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Setelah memastikan alamat yang berada pada kertas dan pada tiang pengenal gedung itu sama, ia yakin bahwa gedung inilah yang dimaksud Changmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit bingung kedalam gedung tersebut sesaat setelah melihat tulisan besar yang terpampang diatas pintu masuk, _Seductropolis Entertaiment_.

_'Agensi apa ini? Kenapa namanya aneh begitu? =_=a'_ Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati sambil keningnya mengerut heran.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil memijakkan kakinya kedalam gedung itu. Mencoba menatap sekeliling ruang _lobby_ yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan kedua mata bulat besarnya. Ia tak menangkap _clue_ apapun tentang acara penyeleksian itu disini, maka dengan segenap keberaniannya ia mendatangi meja resepsionis yang ada tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

"Um, permisi.." Kyuhyun memanggil seorang karyawan wanita yang berjaga di meja resepsionis. Wanita itu menoleh.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa wanita itu ramah.

"Begini.. Aku dengar agensi ini sedang membuka ajang penyeleksian untuk menjadi seorang model, tapi sedari tadi aku tak melihat petunjuk arah dimana tempat ajang seleksi itu dilaksanakan" kata Kyuhyun mengungkapkan keluhannya.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau mencari ruangan penyeleksiannya, ya? Kau bisa kesana dengan menggunakan lift, ruangannya ada di lantai tiga, setelah keluar dari lift kau hanya perlu berjalan kearah barat lalu lurus. Kau akan menemukan sederetan antrian peserta, disitulah ruangannya berada" terang wanita resepsionis itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Ah terimakasih atas informasinya, kalau begitu aku permisi" Kyuhyun berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia pergi menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu tadi. Namun baru beberapa langkah saja, langkah Kyuhyun dihentikan oleh suara wanita tadi.

"Ah _chogiyo_, tapi nak apa kau tidak salah tempat?" suara wanita itu terdengar lagi ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang heran dengan pertanyaan wanita resepsionis itu pun segera berbalik.

"Kurasa tidak. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas infonya _noona-ssi_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya kemudian berbalik.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke lantai tiga untuk sampai pada tempat penyeleksian yang akan diikutinya. Berbekal petunjuk yang diberikan resepsionis tadi, akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat menemukan ruangan yang ditujunya. Seperti kata resepsionis tadi, disana ia akan melihat antrian peserta yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu, tidak terlalu banyak sebernarnya, mungkin hal itu dikarenakan hari yang sudah beranjak sore.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam antrian dan duduk disebuah bangku kosong disamping seorang peserta wanita. Bau parfum yang menyengat serta riasan wajah yang tebal pada wanita disamping Kyuhyun itu menyapa indra pembau dan pengelihatannya. _'Hissh wanita itu terlihat seperti nenek lampir saja'_ Kyuhyun berbicara dalam hati, matanya menatap ke seluruh peserta satu persatu, yang ia lihat hampir semua peserta yang masih berada disini adalah wanita dan sisanya hanya segelintir pria yang terlihat.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Satu demi satu peserta masuk kedalam ruangan itu setelah dipanggil namanya kemudian keluar dan digantikan oleh yang lainnya. Kyuhyun merasa bosan, sedari tadi namanya tidak dipanggil-panggil dan hal itu membuatnya mengantuk karena terlalu lama menunggu. Hingga kini hanyalah tersisa dirinya sendiri di kursi tunggu ini, masih mencoba sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk dipanggil. Namun sampai beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada juga yang memanggilnya.

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak dapat giliran masuk penyeleksian sedari tadi sih?" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut kesal. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bolak-balik sambil mengehentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

Cklek

"Hari yang melahkan, _eoh_? Untunglah seleksi ini dapat berjalan dengan lancar"

"Betul. Ah aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah, otakku hampir gila menanggapi semua kelakuan aneh peserta-peserta tadi"

"Ya ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hahaha"

Dua pria dewasa keluar dari ruangan berpintu cokelat besar dimana terdapat tulisan _'Selection Room' _didepannya. Tampak mereka berdua tampil menawan dengan balutan busana yang betema _urban cool_, salah satu diantara mereka berambut hitam yang terpotong rapi dan yang satu lagi berambut _shaggy_ dengan warna _pink _yang nyentrik.

"Siwon-_ah_, lihatlah disana ada seorang anak yang sedang berjalan hilir mudik. Sepertinya dia tersesat. Coba datangi dia, sepertinya dia membutuhkan bantuanmu" kata si pemuda berambut _pink_.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau saja _hyung_? Aku sedang sibuk" jawab si pemuda berambut hitam bercanda. Yesung, si pemuda berambut _pink_ terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu saja harus dirimu karena aku harus pergi duluan. Sampai bertemu besok, Siwon-_ah~_" Yesung pun meninggalkan Siwon sendirian disana. Tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Siwon segera saja menghampiri bocah lelaki yang ditemukannya(?).

"Hei bocah" panggil Siwon sambil menepuk pundak anak itu dari belakang. Terasa tubuh pemuda itu sedikit tersentak.

"Yah! Jangan menepuk pundakku seperti itu!" bentaknya. Kyuhyun -bocah itu pun berbalik sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Ah _wae?_" ketus Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang telah mengagetkannya. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menelisik.

"Aku sedang mengikuti ajang penyeleksian model disini, tapi sedari tadi namaku tidak dipanggil terus sampai tinggallah aku sendirian disini" jawab Kyuhyun. Segera Siwon mengecek _file_ yang ada dalam map pada genggamannya.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Siwon sambil menatap deretan-deretan nama yang tertera disana.

"Namaku Tan Kyuhyun" Siwon kembali mengecek _file _nya, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Maaf nak, namamu tidak terdaftar disini. Mungkin tadi kau tidak mendaftarkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti seleksi, _ne_?" tutur Siwon.

"_Mwo_? Jadi aku harus mendaftar dulu? _Aigooo_, pantas saja. Lalu apa besok aku masih bisa mengikuti penyeleksian?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Siwon menggeleng.

"Maaf, hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk penyeleksian. Kau terlambat" kata Siwon menyesal. Kata-kata Siwon membuahkan desahan putus asa dari bibir Kyuhyun, entah kenapa dengan gagalnya ia mengikuti penyeleksian ini membuatnya merasa sangat kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti.." Kyuhyun berkata dengan lesu. Siwon memandanginya sebentar.

"Tapi kurasa aku dapat membuat pengecualian untukmu, kau bisa mengikuti sesi wawancara sekarang. Dan perkenalkan, aku Siwon Choi, _president director _agensi ini"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Jaaa, mari kita mulai. Pertama-tama apakah kau membawa seluruh kelengkapan persyaratan seleksinya, um Tan Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"_Ye_? Ah _aniyo, _aku tidak sempat mempersiapkannya karena aku baru tahu tadi pagi dan langsung pergi kemari sepulang sekolah" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku dapat memaklumimu. Sekarang tolong isi lembar biodata ini terlebih dahulu karena tadi kau belum mendaftar" kata Siwon sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi banyak kolom. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengambil kertas tersebut. Tidak lama setelah itu Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya.

"Ini, aku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas biodatanya kearah Siwon. Siwon pun membacanya sebentar.

"Tan Kyuhyun, 3 Februari 1996, _mwoya ige_? Jadi kau baru berusia tujuh belas tahun? Aigoo bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini? Kukira kau sudah delapan belas tahun atau lebih." Siwon berbicara heboh sambil menatap lembar biodata yang dipengangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon polos.

"Aish, nanti kita bicarakan itu nanti. Nah sekarang tahap kedua. Apa kau memiliki pengalaman di dunia permodelan sebelumnya?" Siwon menyiapkan selembar kertas untuk menuliskan jawaban-jawaban yang diberikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku pernah jadi model dalam beberapa iklan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Oh ya? Iklan apa?" tanya Siwon antusias.

"Iklan popok bayi, iklan salah satu produk mainan anak yang sangat terkenal di Jepang , dan juga iklan susu formula untuk balita"

GUBRAK

Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah perempatan(?) pada dahi Siwon juga ekpresi _face palm_ yang terpasang di wajahnya. Oh demi seluruh model lelaki tampan di dunia ini, baru sekarang ia menemukan seorang calon model yang memiliki kepolosan -atau lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai kebodohan?- dengan tingkat yang parah seperti ini. Siwon menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Maksudku adalah, apa kau memiliki pegalaman permodelan saat kau sudah beranjak remaja?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan sabar. Kyuhyun menggeleng kali ini.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak punya. Aku baru saja ingin memulai debut sebagai model disini, itu pun kalau aku diterima" jawab Kyuhyun lesu. Siwon mengangguk.

"Tapi apakah kau sudah mendapatkan izin dari orang tuamu untuk ikut seleksi di sini?"

Kyuhyun menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya sebetar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya belum sih.. Aku hanya takut kepada orang tuaku, sejak kecil aku ingin sekali untuk bisa menjadi seorang model profesional, hanya saja orang tuaku selalu melarangku. Jadi aku nekat saja, tidak apa kan?" cicit Kyuhyun. Mendengarnya, Siwon langsung mendesah berat sambil memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

_'Aigoo, ada apa dengan dunia ini?' _batin Siwon dalam hati.

"Hhh nak, aku tidak tahu harus membuat keputusan seperti apa. Sebagai seorang _president director _agensi ini, aku akui bahwa penampilanmu sangat menarik dan hal itu dapat membawamu menuju sebuah jalan karir yang cemerlang. Tapi aku kira jalanmu tidak akan berjalan mudah jika kau tidak mendapatkan izin dari orang tuamu, aku juga tidak yakin bahwa kau akan benar-benar ingin bekerja disini mengingat kau hanya bermodalkan nekat.." Siwon menggantung kalimatnya sebentar membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku bisa saja bekerja sebagi model disini dengan baik tanpa harus diketahui orang tuaku" timpal Kyuhyun.

Siwon melanjutkan bicaranya lagi. "Aku bicara begini karena mengingat usiamu yang masih terlalu belia untuk bekerja disini dan kau belum mendapatkan izin orang tuamu. Aku hanya takut kau akan mendapatkan masalah nantinya"

Kyuhyun semakin heran, memangnya kenapa sih sebenarnya?

"Yah! _Ahjussi_! jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu, katakan saja intinya!" sebal Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk.

"Wahai anak muda yang manis, kau harus tahu bahwa kini kau..

sedang mengikuti audisi untuk majalah khusus pria dewasa, _Seductropolis Magazine. Never heard it, boy?_"

**HANA! DUL! SET!**

**"MWOYAAAAAAA?!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: ** Helloooo~ ketemu lagi deh kita~ hehehe

Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang bersedia membaca ff yang sesuatu ini -_,-a Dan mohon maaf saat saya kembali ke dunia per-ff-an ini saya tidak membawakan kisah lanjutan dari ff _Beautiful Pain_ dan malah membawa ff baru -_- dengan itu hutang saya bertambah deh..

Jujur, dalam melanjutkan ff _Beutiful Pain _itu saya memiliki beberapa kendala, diantaranya adalah saya sedang malas _(ini adalah penyakit yang benar-benar sulit dihilangkan)_, yang kedua saya sedang tidak punya ide _#plak_, yang ketiga adalah ternyata membuat ff dengan genre _Hurt/Romance_ yang serius cukup membuat saya kewalahan karena saya bukan tipe orang yang serius, juga saya sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini _(bepura-pura sibuk sebenarnya)_. Jadilah saya membawakan ff ini sebagai gantinya, semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya :)

__FF _Beautiful Pain_ akan terus dilanjutkan, tapi saya tidak tahu waktu _posting_nya kapan, jadi yang masih ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya harap ditunggu saja ya ^^. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu pada saya silahkan menghubungi saya lewat PM :)))

**_At least, mind to review? Thank you._**

**_Sign,_**

**_The Bloody_**** Phoenix.**


	2. The Sexy Kyuyoung

**Being Manly? © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: The plot of this fanfiction are originally MINE. Plagiators, Copy-caters, etc. are NOT ALLOWED here. Please click the 'x' button if this fanfiction are not suit to you.**

**Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar ****_The Little Princess_****, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Two: The Sexy Kyuyoung**

KRIIIING KRIIIINNG

"Uhmm Siwon.. _ahjussiiiii_~"

Matahari bersinar cerah dibalik gorden biru laut yang menutupi jendela besar pada kamar Kyuhyun. Cicit burung-burung kecil terdengar meriah di pagar balkon kamarnya. Dunia telah masuk pada hari yang baru, saatnya seluruh makhluk di bumi ini beraktifitas.

KRIIIING KRIIIIING

"_Andwaeyo.._ Siwon_ ahjussiiii~ _hmm" rupanya putri kecil kita ini, Tan Kyuhyun, masih terlelap dibalik selimut besar bergambar telur paskah berwarna-warni yang menggulung tubuhnya. Sinar-sinar mentari yang silau mencoba menerobos masuk melalui gorden jendela juga selimutnya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, aksi ini didukung oleh jeritan nyaring sebuah jam weker berbentuk telur(?) dari atas meja nakas miliknya. Namun sayang, seorang Tan Kyuhyun yang menganggap bahwa dirinya tampan itu belum juga terbangun.

Sepertinya kita membutuhkan seseorang.

DOK DOK DOK

"YAH! TAN KYUHYUN PEMALAS, CEPAT BANGUN! MAU SELAMA APALAGI KAU TIDUR DIDALAM HAH?" terdengar suara gedoran pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun disertai sebuah teriakan yang membahana milik ibunya Kyuhyun, siapa lagi jika bukan Tan Heechul. Beruntung teriakan ibunya yang super nyaring itu dapat membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidur lelapnya tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Hoaaam.. aish berisik sekali," Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan sambil menguap lebar. Ia menatap jengah pada pintu kamarnya yang sudah dinistai(?) oleh gedoran maut milik ibunya.

"YAH TAN KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN! KAU MAU UMMA MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU TERSAYANG INI, HUH?!" Lagi, terdengar suara teriakan Heechul dibalik pintu kamar itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Iyaaa _umma_ku yang cantik, aku sudah bangun" Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya dan bergegas membukanya sebelum pintu itu kembali digedor.

Cklek

"Halo _umma_ku yang cantiiik~ selamat pagi~" Kyuhyun menyapa sosok sang ibu sambil memeluknya manja.

Pletak

"Selamat pagi, selamat pagi apanya. Tidakkah kau lihat pada jam wekermu itu sekarang pukul berapa?" Sang ibu, Heechul, berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu sambil memukulkan sebuah sodet(?) yang dipegangnya ke kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik sambil meringis, mencoba melihat waktu pada jam wekernya.

**_08:02 AM_**

"OMO! AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAAT!" Kyuhyun berteriak histeris setelah melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun dengan panik ia segera berlarian kearah kamar mandi dan meninggalkan _umma_nya yang memasang wajah masam di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Aigoo, bagaimana ini? Aku baru ingat kalau kelas pertama hari ini adalah kelas olahraga, sedangkan aku terlambat. Aigoo, bagaimana kalau aku dihukum Shindong _sonsaengnim _nanti? Aah _andwae_!"

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolahnya yang sepi. Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah membawanya menuju ruang ganti siswa untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olahraga. Ia menggigiti kukunya, salah satu kebiasaan buruknya saat dilanda kegugupan.

Setelah sampai di ruang ganti, Kyuhyun segera mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai ia berlari menuju lapangan olahraga _outdoor _sekolahnya. Disana ia menemukan segerombolan teman-temannya sedang melakukan aksi(?) lari _sprint_ dan juga Shindong _sonsaengnim_ yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mendekati posisi Shindong _sonsaengnim_.

"Umm permisi, _sam_" Kyuhyun bercicit membuat Shindong _sonsaengnim_ menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah! Tan Kyuhyun! Dari mana saja kau? Hebat sekali kau melewatkan jam pelajaranku, _eoh_?" Shindong _sonsaengnim_ menatap garang padanya.

"Maafkan aku _sam_," kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "T-tadi aku sedang berada di ruang kesehatan, aku merasa kurang enak badan. Maafkan aku karena terlambat, _sam_" lanjut Kyuhyun. Beginilah kira-kira yang sering Kyuhyun jadikan alasan saat ia terlambat megikuti suatu kelas –terutama kelas olahraga yang tidak begitu disukainya.

Shindong _sonsaengnim _mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau kau sakit kau boleh istirahat saja di pinggir lapangan.." Katanya berbaik hati membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang sekaligus lega. "Tapi jangan lupa bersihkan seluruh lapangan setelah kelas usai ya." Senyuman Kyuhyun langsung pudar begitu mendengar kelanjutannya. Guru olahraga bertubuh tambun itu sebenarnya baik hati dan tidak seram sama sekali, tetapi jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan siswanya yang terlambat mengikuti kelas seperti Kyuhyun ini, maka ia tak akan segan untuk memberikan hukuman yang layak untuknya.

Dengan pasrah, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju pinggir lapangan dan duduk memperhatikan teman-temannya disana. Ada satu sosok yang terlihat menyembul(?) sedang berjoget-joget aneh diantara teman-temannya.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil seorang bocah bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik itu, Changmin. Changmin pun menoleh.

"Oi Kyuhyun-_ah_!" balas Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Changmin pun meninggalkan aktifitasnya sejenak dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Halo manis~ kau terlambat lagi, _eoh_? Ada apa denganmu kali ini?" kata Changmin sambil mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Jangan panggil aku manis!" katanya galak. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memukul bahu Changmin kesal.

"Ini semua salahmu, Shim Chang-tiang-Min bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kemarin kalau agensi yang kau rekomendasikan itu agensi majalah pria dewasa?! Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara hal itu tahu!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal. _Crap_, kini semua orang yang ada disana beralih memperhatikan mereka berdua akibat kata-kata 'agensi majalah pria dewasa' yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan keras. Menyadari tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya, Changmin segera membekap mulut Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?" Changmin mempelototi teman-temannya yang menatap mereka dengan aneh. Mereka yang takut dengan tatapan maut milik Changmin pun segera menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing. Changmin menyeret Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi lapangan olahraga tersebut.

"_Sam_! Aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan, penyakit lamanya kambuh lagi." teriak Changmin dari kejauhan kepada Shindong _sonsaengnim_ yang _cengo_ menatap kelakuan mereka berdua yang ajaib. Dasar Shim Changmin tidak sopan =_=.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada di atas atap gedung sekolahnya. Tidak seperti yang Changmin katakan pada Shindong _sonsaengnim _sebelumnya, bocah tiang itu malah menarik Kyuhyun kemari. Sebuah keajaiban bagi mereka berdua untuk bisa membolos seperti ini.

"Jadi Kyu, kenapa kemarin kau tidak menghubungiku? Bukannya sudah aku bilang untuk menghubungiku setelah kau dinyatakan diterima di agensi itu?" Changmin membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendelik, "Memangnya aku diterima disana?" jawabnya ketus. Changmin melotot.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau tidak diterima? Ah mustahil, kau pasti bohong." Sanggah Changmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun menatapnya malas.

"Kau yang bohong padaku, Changmin jelek. Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau agensi yang kau tawarkan itu adalah agensi 'sesuatu'? Tahu begitu aku tidak akan pernah mau datang kesana" jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin meringis, pasti Kyuhyun akan memprotesnya akan hal ini.

"Ya Kyuhyun-_ah_! Apa kau tidak ingat dengan tujuanmu untuk menjadi seorang model secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui orang tuamu? Aku hanya ingin membantumu dengan cara merekomendasikanmu agensi itu, hanya itu satu-satunya agensi yang memproduksi majalah dengan tingkat kemungkinan paling rendah bagi orang tuamu untuk membacanya," kata Changmin panjang lebar, ia memberikan jeda bagi Kyuhyun untuk memahami apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku memperhitungkannya seperti itu karena aku tahu bahwa kedua orang tuamu adalah orang baik-baik yang tidak suka membaca majalah seperti itu. Lagipula aku yakin pasti _appa_mu tidak akan pernah membeli majalah pria dewasa seperti itu karena beliau sudah memiliki Heechul _ahjumma_ yang super _sexy_, jadi ia tidak perlu melihat model-model dalam majalah itu lagi." Jawab Changmin mantap. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik nanti sepulang sekolah kau pergi lagi ke agensi itu. Biar aku yang temani." Pungkas Changmin sambil tersenyum _evil_.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Sesuai janji Changmin, sepulang sekolah ia menemani Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke _Seductropolis Entertaiment_. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Changmin segera menarik Kyuhyun menuju halte bus untuk sampai ke agensi tersebut.

Setelah sampai, Changmin memimpin jalan di depan Kyuhyun, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang mengekori ibunya saja. Tak lama mereka sudah memasuki gedung tinggi yang bertuliskan _Seductropolis Entertaiment_. Dengan santai Changmin berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Permisi _noona_." panggil Changmin. Resepsionis wanita itu pun menoleh.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya ramah.

"Apakah Siwon _hyung_ ada di ruangannya? Tolong katakan padanya aku ingin bertemu." Kata Changmin. Resepsionis itu tersenyum, "Tunggu sebentar _ne_, akan aku hubungi beliau terlebih dahulu." Jawab resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum.

**_(Kyuhyun's POV)_**

Aneh.

Aku merasa hari ini Changmin bertingkah aneh. Setelah pembicaraan kami di sekolah tadi pagi ternyata ia memang benar-benar mengantarku ke gedung ini. Terlebih lagi saat melihat tingkahnya yang seolah-olah telah terbiasa dengan tempat ini membuatku semakin heran saja, ditambah dengan ia yang memanggil seseorang bernama 'Siwon' itu dengan panggilan _hyung_. Sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui dari Changmin ya?

Ia benar-benar mencurigakan!

**_(Kyuhyun's POV end)_**

"Kyu? Kyu!"

"Eh?"

Aigoo, ternyata _uri_ Kyuhyunnie melamun tadi. Untung Changmin segera menyadarkannya sebelum ia menjadi lumutan karena terlalu lama melamun disini.

"Kyu, ayo kita naik ke lantai empat" kata Changmin setelah Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun berjalan berdampingan menuju lift.

"Min, apa kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Siwon disini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berada di dalam lift. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Kurasa kau kenal baik dengan dia, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sih kau dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, lagi. Changmin menyeringai jahil.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Changmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi sambil penasaran menunggu jawaban Changmin.

"Jawabannya adalah.. rahasia. Hehehe" jawab Changmin jahil yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun cemberut medengarnya.

Tring

"Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo." Lagi-lagi Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari sana yang bertuliskan _President Director's Room._

Cklek

"_Hyung_!" Changmin si bocah tiang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tidak sopannya, membuat seseorang yang berada di dalamnya menyambut mereka dengan kurang ramah.

"Yah! Changmin-_ah_ sopan lah sedikit saat kau masuk ke ruangan orang yang lebih tua." Sambut Siwon, si pemilik ruangan, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setumpuk _file_ dihadapannya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" sambungnya.

"Aku membawa dia." Changmin berjalan menuju meja kerja Siwon dan memamerkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. Saat Siwon beralih menatapnya, Kyuhyun membungkukkan dirinya dihadapan Siwon.

"_Annyeong haseyo_." Sapa Kyuhyun, Siwon lalu tersenyum padanya.

"_Ne_, _Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Ayo, lebih baik kalian duduk terlebih dahulu." Kata Siwon sambil mengajak mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah marun yang ada diruangannya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun duduk di sofa yang berbentuk panjang sedangkan Siwon duduk di seberang mereka di sebuah _single_ sofa.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak akan basa basi kali ini. Aku mau menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu." Changmin mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga. Siwon mengernyit heran.

"Menitipkannya? Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon kebingungan.

"Maksudku, aku ingin menitipkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi model disini. Jangan dulu memotong!" kata Changmin cepat sebelum Siwon sempat memotong perkataannya. "Aku ingin Kyuhyun menjadi model disini bukan tanpa alasan, _hyung_. Kau hanya satu-satunya harapan kami, ah ralat, harapan Kyuhyun maksudnya. Kyuhyun itu sangat ingin menjadi model sejak kecil, namun kedua orang tuanya selalu menghalang-halanginya. Dan bla.. bla.. bla.."

Maka meluncurlah seluruh kisah-kisah tentang perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk mencapai cita-citanya itu. Siwon hanya memangut-mangutkan kepalanya sambil mendengarkan ocehan Changmin yang begitu panjang.

"Nah, begitu lah _hyung_." Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu Changmin berhenti bercerita. Kyuhyun hampir tertidur mendengar Changmin yang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara.

Siwon mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawabnya. Changmin pun berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya.

"_Hyung_, kali ini aku serahkan Kyuhyun padamu. Tapi awas, jangan sampai kau 'sesuatu'kan dia! Aku harus pergi sekarang, tolong bantu Kyuhyun ya! Dan Kyu, semoga sukses dan berhati-hatilah terhadap _ahjussi _jelek ini. Hehehe" kata Changmin sambil bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua sebelum Siwon sempat melemparnya dengan vas bunga karena telah mengatainya.

Blam

"Haaah dasar. Bocah menyebalkan itu selalu saja memusingkanku." Kata Siwon frustasi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Uuum anu.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan membuat Siwon langsung menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err itu, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Changmin dengan dirimu, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Changmin itu sepupuku, ia anak yang sangat nakal tapi ia dekat denganku. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku _ahjussi_, aku belum setua itu. Umurku baru 25 tahun." Terang Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu.

"Hehehe maafkan aku, tapi bolehkah aku tetap memanggilmu _ahjussi_? Kedengarannya keren." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon polos. Siwon tersenyum aneh.

"Yah, terserah padamu saja kalau begitu." Jawabnya pasrah menghadapi tatapan polos milik Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menyuruh sekertarisku untuk menyiapkan surat kontrak untukmu. Tapi sebelumnya apa kau yakin kau mau menjadi model disini?" tanya Siwon untuk memastikan sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. Kata Changmin, hanya kau dan agensimu lah yang dapat membatuku." Jawab Kyuhyun pasrah sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun lamat-lamat. Ia teramat mengerti apa yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Kalau memang begitu kenyataannya, aku bersedia membantumu. Tenang saja, aku akan memikirkan konsep-konsep yang tepat untukmu." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Sesaat Kyuhyun terpana melihatnya, _'Ahjussi ini tampan juga, kekeke' _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Okay, aku mempercayaimu, _Ahjussi_. Dengan begini aku resmi bekerja sama denganmu kan? Kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Siwon yang langsung dijabatnya dengan erat.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Pagi ini matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Ah, sungguh hari minggu yang indah karena hari ini Kyuhyun bisa melakukan aktifitas favoritnya sepuasnya, bermalas-malasan. Tidak akan ada ceramahan pagi dari ibunya, tidak akan ada acara terlambat pergi ke sekolah, juga tidak akan ada jam pelajaran tambahan super membosankan yang sering diterimanya. Hari ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan, tidur sepuasnya, makan sepuasnya juga bermain _game_ sepuasnya.

Namun sayang, semua rencana itu pupus lah sudah saat Changmin meneleponnya sesaat sebelum ia mengambil stik konsol _play station_nya.

"Mwo? Gym center? Ah aku tidak mau!" terdengar suara Kyuhyun membentak Changmin di _line_ seberang.

_'Tapi Kyu, ini perintah dari Siwon hyung. Ia bilang kalau kau tidak mau datang, maka kontrakmu dengannya akan berakhir sampai disini saja.' _Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata Changmin yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kyuhyun. Ia meneguk ludah, kejam juga ternyata si Siwon _ahjussi_ itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana. Cepat kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan langsung berangkat." Dengan kesal Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Ia pun segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan berdandan(?). Setelah selesai ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Umma, aku akan pergi main ke rumah Changmin! _Bye~_" Kyuhyun berkata pada ibunya yang kebetulan ia temui sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah mereka dan Kyuhyun pun melesat pergi.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

**Seoul Gym Center, Seoul**.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kawasan gym center tersebut. Ia melihat Changmin sedang berdiri menunggunya didepan pintu masuk.

"Oi Kyu!" panggil Changmin bersemangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum malas, "Selamat pagi Changmin-_ah_" balasnya. Mereka berdua memasuki gym center yang sangat luas tersebut bersama-sama. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua gedung tersebut.

"Siwon _hyung_ sudah menunggumu di lantai dua." Kata Changmin memberi tahu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Mereka pun telah sampai di lantai dua, Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sosok Siwon yang sedang melatih otot-otot bisepnya di sudut ruangan. Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun disana pun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Yah Ahjussi, ada apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari segala pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus saat Siwon menghampiri mereka.

"Ow, galak sekali kau pagi ini," kata Siwon sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. "Aku memintamu datang kemari agar kau ikut melatih tubuhmu juga bersamaku dan Changmin." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal mendengarnya, "Oh ayolah ahjussi, kau telah mengganggu waktu bermain game ku yang sangat berharga" rutuknya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Kali ini kau harus rela mengorbankan waktu bermainmu itu karena sekarang kau harus mulai melatih fisikmu demi menciptakan bentuk tubuh yang proporsional. Ingat, tubuhmu adalah asetmu, kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tidak terlatih begitu saja." Jawab Siwon santai sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

Pluk, ia melemparkan barang yang dibawanya itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Cepat ganti bajumu dan kembali kemari." Perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak, ia hanya bisa merutuk saja.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk tidak mengikuti perintahnya, Kyu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Siwon hyung itu orang yang sangat idealis dan perfeksionis." Bisik Changmin tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun saat ia mengantarkannya ke ruang ganti.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun kembali, Siwon sudah menunggu mereka.

"Nah, karena kau sudah siap kita mulai saja latihannya. Coba ikuti gerakanku, Kyu, kita akan melakukan perenggangan dan pemanasan terlebih dahulu." Kata Siwon memberi instruksi. Dengan sedikit bermalas-malasan Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang diperitahkan Siwon, ia mengikuti semua gerakan yang dicontohkannya. Setelah selesai, Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melakukan _push-up_.

"Sekarang coba lakukan _push-up_ sebanyak sepuluh kali sebagai permulaan." Perintah Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai melakukan _push-up_nya. Setelah selesai ternyata Siwon kembali menyuruhnya melakukan _push-up _sebanyak dua puluh lima kali.

"Lakukan dengan baik!" omel Siwon saat Kyuhyun mulai berkurang tenaganya pada saat mulai melakukan _push-up _ke sembilan belasnya. _Push-up_ sebanyak dua puluh lima kali pun telah berhasil Kyuhyun jalankan.

"Apalagi setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia telah selesai dengan _push-up_nya. Siwon mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Coba lakukan _sit-up_ sebanyak yang kau bisa. Aku ingin tahu sampai mana kemampuanmu." Perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun pun melotot, oh tidak! _Sit-up_ adalah gerakan yang paling tidak bisa dilakukannya!

"Ta-tapi ahjussi, aku tidak bisa.." jawab Kyuhyun memelas. Siwon tersenyum, "Coba saja dulu!" katanya. Kyuhyun pun pasrah, ia mulai memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan _sit-up_. Satu, dua, tiga, hingga lima hitungan Kyuhyun melakukan _sit-up_, ia menyerah.

"Huaaa pinggangkuuuu!" Kyuhyun terduduk sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa begitu sakit karena tidak terbiasa melakukan _sit-up_. Siwon melongo, ia tidak percaya bahwa kemampuan Kyuhyun ternyata separah itu dalam melakukan kegiatan olah fisik. _'Ini akan berjalan sulit'_ pikirnya.

"Coba angkat bajumu sebentar!" pinta Siwon.

"Yah! Mau apa kau?!" tanya Kyuhyun garang. "Aku hanya ingin menilai bentuk tubuhmu sebentar." Jawab Siwon simple. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mengangkat bajunya sebatas dada, lalu dengan cepat ia menurunkan kembali bajunya saat Siwon menatap setiap lekuk tubuhnya lekat-lekat.

"Jangan melihat tubuhku seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun malu pada Siwon. Siwon pun tersenyum aneh. _Uh well, _menurut Siwon poin untuk ke_-manly_-an tubuh Kyuhyun adalah **nol besar**.

Siwon memutar otaknya cepat, ia tak mungkin memasukkan Kyuhyun kedalam proyek konsep terbarunya yang bertema _Sexyness of New Heaven_. Tadinya ia akan mengikutsertakan Kyuhyun kedalam konsep tersebut yang mengusung poin ke-seksian juga kejantanan tubuh atas model-model pria pendatang baru di agensinya, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus ia coret dari daftar itu karena Kyuhyun tidak memenuhi kriterianya.

Tring!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu bohlam besar(?) bersinar di kepala Siwon. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide brilian ditengah-tengah krisisnya itu. Dengan semangat Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memijat-mijat pinggangnya.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon.

"Apa?" balasnya. Siwon tersenyum aneh pada Kyuhyun, "Coba angkat lagi bajumu, sebentar saja" pinta Siwon.

"Andwae! Kau Ahjussi mesum! Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Ayolah Kyu, aku hanya ingin menganalisis tubuhmu sebentar saja. Aku sudah memikirkan konsep yang tepat untukmu." Jawab Siwon meyakinkan. Mendengar kata 'konsep yang tepat' membuat mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sikapnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia pun mengangkat bajunya tinggi-tinggi.

"Coba berputar!" titah Siwon, Kyuhyun pun menurut padanya, ia memutar tubuhnya sesuai keinginan Siwon. "Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia melihat Siwon mengangguk melalui ekor matanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau akan benar-benar cocok dengan konsep baruku ini. Namamu pasti akan langsung melejit setelah majalah edisi terbaruku terbit! Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke kantor saja, tinggalkan latihan ini, dan kita lakukan pemotretan sekarang juga." seru Siwon semangat sambil menunjukkan seringaian misteriusnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum kegirangan saja mengetahui ia tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan kegiatan _gyming_ nya.

"Dasar manusia pervert tak sadar diri!" cibir Changmin yang kesal karena mereka mengacuhkannya sedari tadi.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di kantor agensi _Seductropolis Entertaiment_, ia terdampar di ruang pemotretan bersama Siwon juga beberapa kru pemotretan yang tak ia kenali. Kyuhyun cemberut sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang Siwon sediakan disana.

"Yah Ahjussi mesum! Kenapa aku harus berpenampilan seperti ini segala? Hueee" rupanya Kyuhyun merajuk pada Siwon karena ia telah mendandani Kyuhyun dengan nista. Kini Kyuhyun, _ani_, namanya bukan Kyuhyun lagi melainkan **Kyuyoung**, memakai sebuah kemeja sutera _big _size berwarna putih yang terlihat sedikit transparan di tubuhnya, ia dipakaikan Siwon sebuah wig panjang berwarna coklat tua yang sedikit ikal pada bagian bawahnya, wajahnya dipolesi _make-up _yang sedikit berlebihan dengan pusat pada bibirnya yang diberi sapuan _lipstick _berwarna merah menyala dengan banyak _lipgloss_ diatasnya, ia juga memakai kuku ekstensi berwarna merah pada tangannya, dan juga Kyuhyun tidak memakai celana tambahan. Tolong dicatat semuanya, **tidak memakai celana tambahan!** Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut.

"Tenanglah Kyu, ini tidak akan lama." Jawab Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya sambil terkekeh jahil. Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon yang ada disebelahnya.

"Tapi konsep ini sangat konyol, aku tidak harus berpenampilan seperti wanita segala bukan! Ah, aku benci riasan pada wajahku ini, membuat wajahku berat saja." Kesal Kyuhyun pada Siwon sambil kini ia beralih mencubiti lengan Siwon keras-keras.

"_Sajangnim_, set pemotretannya sudah siap." Seorang staff wanita berjalan menghampiri mereka. Siwon tersenyum pada wanita itu, "Terimakasih, kau telah bekerja keras." Kata Siwon. Wanita itu pun undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Ayo Kyu, kita lakukan pemotretan sekarang. Kalau kau malu, aku akan menyuruh semua staff untuk menyingkir dari sini." Ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangkit. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, ia mengikuti langkah Siwon sambil terus menerus menarik kemejanya kebawah berharap kemeja itu dapat berubah panjang secara ajaib.

"Perhatian semuanya, bagi para staff yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dimohon untung meninggalkan ruangan. Kecuali bagi _photographer_ dan pengarah gaya." Teriak Siwon lantang hingga ke suluruh ruangan, para staff yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk patuh dan segera mengikuti perintah Siwon.

"Baiklah Kyu, cepat masuk kedalam set, pemotretan eksklusif kita akan segera dimulai." Perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan enggan ke dalam set yang telah tersedia sebuah kursi dengan klasik berwarna merah gelap didalamnya. Seorang staff pengarah gaya pun bertanya pada Siwon gaya seperti apa yang ia inginkan untuk modelnya ini.

"Aku ingin menonjolkan sisi feminin sekaligus keseksiannya dari wajahnya yang manis juga polos." Sahut Siwon yakin. Si pengarah gaya itu pun mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, coba duduklah di kursi itu dengan posisi manis. Tataplah kamera tanpa perlu mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, cukup menatapnya seolah kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Perintah si pengarah gaya. Kyuhyun menuruti apa instruksinya.

Jpret!

"Wooow! Sempurna!" teriak si fotografer bernama Donghae itu heboh saat melihat hasil jepretannya.

Lalu dimulailah kegiatan pemotretan itu, Kyuhyun diinstruksikan untuk melakukan berbagai macam pose, mulai dari duduk dengan kaki menyilang yang membuat paha mulusnya sedikit terekspos, duduk di lantai dengan kaki membentuk huruf W sambil menggigit kukunya seksi, sampai berbaring dengan posisi miring yang membuat bajunya terangkat beberapa inchi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang jelas apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat seksi! Tidak percaya? Silahkan lihat ekpresi wajah Siwon yang bengong karena begitu terpesona dengan hidungnya yang mengucurkan darah segar.

"Sajangnim? Sajangnim? Anda tidak apa-apa?" panggil si pengarah gaya ketakutan saat melihat kondisi Siwon saat itu. Dengan cepat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Pemotretannya kita sudahi saja, kurasa foto yang kita dapatkan sudah cukup. Tolong antarkan data fotonya ke ke ruanganku nanti. Kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik Eunhyuk-_ah_, Donghae-_ah_, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing." kata Siwon cepat sambil menghampiri si pengarah gaya yang ternyata memiliki nama Eunhyuk dan si fotografer Donghae itu. Mereka pun segera undur diri dari hadapan Siwon dengan membawa peralatan mereka.

Tinggallah kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam ruangan itu. Siwon berjalan kearah Kyuhyun sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Kuakui sebagai seorang pemula kau hebat juga, Kyu." Kata Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dilantai. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, "Kuanggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, _Ahjussi_" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencubit perut Siwon dengan jemarinya yang kini ditempeli kuku ekstensi itu.

"Auch! Itu memang pujian bodoh!" Siwon meringis sambil memegangi bekas cubitannya, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyentil dari Kyuhyun pelan. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang mengaduh.

"Hmm Kyu, kurasa kau cantik sekali jika berpakaian seperti itu. Mau kah jika malam minggu nanti aku mengajakmu berkencan dengan dandanan dan tampilan seperti itu?" kata Siwon usil. Kyuhyun langsung melotot tajam pada Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah, "Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" teriaknya.

"Ow, galak sekali. Kalau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau kau kucium saja?" kini Siwon tak berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun, ia baru tahu jika ternyata menggoda salah satu 'anak didik'nya yang baru ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun hingga benar-benar rapat.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil menatap wajah kemerahan Kyuhyun dari samping. Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau, _Ahjussi_ me—"

**CHU!**

**HANA**

**DUL**

**SET**

**"GYAAAAAAA! BIBIRKUUUUU!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **Annyeooong~~ akhirnya saya kembali setelah dua minggu meninggalkan ff ini, maaf ya lama (_ _) huehehe. Gimana nih? seru nggak? nggak ya? yaudah deh maaf u,u kemarin-kemarin saya lagi sibuk wara-wiri kemana-mana sambil liburan, jadi baru bisa update sekarang deh.

Buat yang kemarin nanya berapa umur Siwon disini sudah terjawab kan? Dan buat yang nanya dari mana Changmin mendapatkan alamat agensinya Siwon sebenarnya saya juga nggak tahu dia dapat darimana, coba tanya Changmin langsung deh(?) hehehe. Oh ya, terimakasih untuk **Astrid407 **yang sudah memberikan saya koreksi dibagian penulisan kata, itu sangat membantu sekali ^^

_And also a big thanks for all of you_ yang sudah mendukung saya dan mereview fanfic saya selama ini~ _I love 'ya all!_ :** _See u in the next chapter!_ ^w^

_**At least, Mind to review? Thanks.**_

**_Sign,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


	3. My Silly Silicon

**Being Manly? © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: The plot of this fanfiction are originally MINE. Plagiators, Copy-caters, etc. are NOT ALLOWED here. Please click the 'x' button if this fanfiction are not suit to you.**

**Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar ****_The Little Princess_****, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Three: My Silly Silicon**

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari dimana semua orang kembali mengerjakan semua aktifitas mereka setelah selesai mengambil jatah istirahat di hari Minggu kemarin. Begitu pula dengan Siwon, sejak pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat ke kantor, ia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sesegera mungkin.

Pagi ini Siwon memasuki kantor agensinya dengan semangat. Baginya hari ini adalah hari besar yang sangat menyibukkan, hal itu entah mengapa selalu membuatnya senang. Tampilannya pagi ini terlihat begitu _casual_, tidak seperti para orang-orang kantoran lain yang biasa datang ke perusahaan dengan memakai setelan dan jas, Siwon lebih senang untuk pergi bekerja dengan tampilan seperti ini. Toh tidak akan ada yang salah selama ia berdandan dengan rapi dan enak dipandang.

Cklek

Siwon memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan santai. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi kerjanya, sesaat ia teringat sesuatu. Ia segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalamnya, ia harus menghubungi Yesung, sahabatnya sekaligus karyawan di divisi kreatif dan promosi di agensinya, untuk segera datang ke kantor karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan makhluk aneh(?) berambut _pink_ tersebut.

_'Yeoboseyo?'_ sapa Yesung diseberang sana.

"Halo hyung, apa kau ada di rumah?" tanya Siwon tepat sesaat setelah Yesung mengangkat teleponnya.

_'Ya, aku ada dirumah, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat. Ada apa memangnya?' _jawab Yesung.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Baiklah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya, sampai bertemu dikantor." Kata Siwon memungkas percakapaan super singkat mereka, ia pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Yesung.

Tak sampai satu jam kemudian pintu ruangan kerja Siwon diketuk seseorang, _'Itu pasti Yesung Hyung'_ pikirnya. Maka tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi Siwon mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk.

Cklek

Dan benar, ternyata memang Yesung yang mengetuk pintunya. Pria berambut _pink_ itu pun menghampiri Siwon di meja kerjanya.

"Yo _brother_!" sapa Yesung. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hai hyung! Duduklah" ajak Siwon begitu melihat Yesung ada dihadapannya. Mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan Siwon.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali pagi-pagi begini. Oh wow, ada apa dengan matamu, Won? Apa saking frustasinya kau bekerja sampai-sampai kau menonjok matamu sendiri?" tanya Yesung begitu melihat sebuah lebam samar pada area mata Siwon yang membuat sebelah matanya terlihat sedikit sipit(?).

"Oh ini, aku ditonjok Kyuhyun kemarin." Jawab Siwon santai sambil menyentuh lebamnya, Yesung melotot mendengarnya.

"Kyuhyun? Model baru itu? Wah hebat sekali dia, pasti kau sudah membuat dosa besar padanya." Canda Yesung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menanggapi Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya nyengir kuda saja mendengar candaan Yesung tersebut.

Yang dikatakan Siwon benar, Ia ditonjok gara-gara insiden kemarin, masih ingat bukan saat Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan menciumnya? sebenarnya perkataan Siwon itu hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka, ia hanya ingin mengusili Kyuhyun, tapi tidak disangka ternyata Kyuhyun termakan ucapannya. Saat Siwon sedang merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun sambil menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun atas godaannya, tak dapat diprediksi sebelumnya Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap kearah Siwon yang jarak wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa inchi saja dari wajah Kyuhyun. Dan.. bam! Tak disangka saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, bibir mereka berdua bertabrakan. Terang saja Siwon kaget tak kepalang, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, otaknya yang mendadak _blank_ memerintahkannya untuk berteriak dan dengan refleks menonjok sosok yang telah menodai kesucian bibirnya itu. Jadi ya begitulah ceritanya.

"Oh ya hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah hari ini kau merancang fitur baru pada _website_ resmi kita untuk mempromosikan model-model baru di agensi ini? Semacam fitur untuk foto-foto _teaser_ sebelum debut resmi mereka." Kata Siwon mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk bertemu Yesung hari ini. Yesung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau tenang saja, aku dapat melakukannya dengan cepat. Mungkin siang ini fiturnya juga sudah dapat diakses oleh pelanggan kita." Jawab Yesung cepat. Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah, aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik untuk hal seperti ini hyung," puji Siwon. "Nanti kau bisa mengambil foto-foto untuk _teaser_ nya di bagian tim penyunting gambar, setelah itu kau bisa langsung mengunggahnya." Tambah Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk, "Oke, aku mengerti."

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Siwon berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah _tablet_ dari laci mejanya kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Yesung. "Aku ingin kau mengunggah foto ini sebagai _headline picture_ di situs resmi kita." Yesung menerima sodoran _tablet_ dari Siwon yang menampilkan sebuah gambar didalamnya, ia melihat apa yang ingin Siwon tunjukkan padanya. Layar _tablet_ itu ternyata menampilkan sebuah foto seorang model cantik juga seksi didalamnya, Yesung sampai sempat terperangah melihatnya.

"Cantik sekali!" seru Yesung spontan, ia menatap gambar itu lekat-lekat. "Apa ini salah satu model baru kita? Kok aku merasa kalau aku belum pernah melihatnya ya? Padahal kan waktu itu aku juga ikut menjadi juri di ajang penyeleksian kemarin." Tanya Yesung sedikit heran tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut.

"Itu Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon santai sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh Kyuhyun. E-eh tunggu dulu! Kyuhyun? **_No, i mean, KYUHYUUUUN_****?!**" teriak Yesung histeris saat menyadari Siwon mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat aneh ditelinganya. Wajahnya memancarkan keterkejutan tingkat tinggi, mulutnya menganga lebaaar sekali saking terkejutnya.

"Yep, Kyuhyun. Ah maksudku Kyuyoung, sekarang namanya Kyuyoung." Jawab Siwon meyakinkan. Sekarang Yesung semakin mengangakan mulutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Di-dia kan laki-laki, kok bisa jadi cantik seperti ini?" tanya Yesung masih dalam masa keterkejutannya. Siwon tersenyum percaya diri.

"Itu karena dia memang memiliki kecantikan seorang lelaki yang tersembunyi, dan setelah otakku yang jenius ini mengolahnya maka dia bisa jadi cantik seperti itu," jawab Siwon percaya diri. "Sudahlah hyung, cepat bekerja sana! Jangan hanya memandangi fotonya seperti itu! dan jangan lupa untuk mencantumkan nama Kyuyoung sebagai nama panggung Kyuhyun, satu lagi, ini adalah rahasia; hanya kau dan aku yang tahu masalah ini, jadi jangan coba-coba memberitahu pada siapapun bahwa sebenarnya Kyuyoung itu adalah seorang lelaki! Mengerti?" perintah Siwon.

Dengan sedikit linglung Yesung mengangguk, "Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Dan setelah itu pun Yesung meninggalkan ruang kerja Siwon menuju ruang kerjanya sendiri.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, jam kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tepat. Sudah waktunya utuk makan siang, pikir Siwon. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju kafetaria kantor yang berada di lantai dua gedung tersebut untuk mengisi perutnya. Saat ia sedang berjalan di lorong menuju lift, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Siwon-_ah_!" Siwon pun menoleh kearah suara. Matanya menangkap sosok Yesung sedang berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya.

"Yesung hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon keheranan saat Yesung sudah berhasil sampai dihadapannya. Pria bertubuh tubuh lebih pendek dari Siwon itu pun mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Siwon, ada berita bagus!" seru Yesung semangat. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Berita apa?" tanyanya.

"Halaman situs resmi kita mengalami _error_ sekarang!" jawab Yesung tidak jelas. Siwon semakin mengangkat alis matanya tinggi-tinggi, "Bukankah itu malah sebuah berita buruk hyung?" tanya Siwon heran. Yesung tersenyum.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Situs resmi kita menjadi _error_ karena sekarang _website_ kita sedang mengalami masa ledakan pengunjung! Dan aku telah mengecek ke bagian pencatat data situs bahwa kini kita telah menerima lebih dari dua juta pelanggan yang mengakses _website_ resmi kita dalam waktu yang bersamaan! Dan lebih hebatnya lagi ternyata bukan hanya orang-orang Korea saja yang mengaksesnya, tapi juga pengunjung dari berbagai negara di Eropa!" papar Yesung dengan semangat. Mendengar kabar baik tersebut wajah Siwon langsung berubah bahagia.

"Benarkah itu? Ini sebuah langkah yang baik! Terimakasih hyung, kau sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini!" Siwon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yesung berterimakasih.

"Tak masalah. Kurasa hal ini juga bisa terjadi berkat ide brilianmu untuk memajang Kyuh-ani, Kyuyoung maksudku, sebagai _headline picture_ di laman situs kita. Kemunculan sosok Kyuyoung dalam _headline picture_ itu membuat mereka begitu tertarik dengannya, dan jika dalam peluncuran edisi terbaru majalah kita nanti kita memajang foto-foto Kyuyoung didalamnya, sudah dapat dipastikan kita akan mendapatkan respon yang sangat baik dari para pembaca." Kata Yesung. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau benar hyung. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi makan siang dulu, biar aku yang mentraktirmu." Timpal Siwon semangat sambil merangkul pundak Yesung utuk berjalan bersamanya menuju kafetaria.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siang ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bersekolah. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran yang dijadwalkan, namun berhubung guru pengajar mereka kali ini tidak masuk, jadilah mereka berdua bersama teman-teman sekelasnya mendapatkan jadwal kosong yang tak akan disia-siakan oleh mereka.

Kini Kyuhyun duduk disamping tempat duduk Changmin –berhubung si penghuni kursi itu sedang tidak ada, mereka berdua tampak sibuk menghadap layar posel milik Kyuhyun. Sedang apa mereka?

"Changmin-_ah_, siap! Satu, dua, _cheese_!" Oh ternyata kedua makhluk kita ini sedang melakukan aksi narsis yang dinamakan _self camera_. Oh benar-benar, disaat anak-anak lain sibuk berceloteh dengan teman-temannya pada saat jam kosong seperti ini, tetapi dua makhluk yang berasal dari spesies(?) yang berbeda ini malah asik berfoto-foto ria.

"Yah Changmin-_ah_! Kerucutkan bibirmu dengan benar! Kau malah terlihat seperti seekor bebek jika seperti itu." omel Kyuhyun saat melihat hasil foto mereka, terlihat dalam foto itu mereka berdua yang berpose _aegyo_ dengan mengerucutkan bibir mereka, namun Kyuhyun merasa tidak puas dengan ekpresi yang dikeluarkan Changmin.

Changmin mengeluh, "Oh ayolah Kyu, aku tidak bisa berpose semanis dirimu. Aku ini bertampang lelaki sejati yang tampan." Katanya. Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi _face palm_nya karena disaat mengeluh seperti itu pun Changmin masih bisa bersikap narsis.

Ping!

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kyuhyun yang sedang digenggamnya bergetar menampilkan sebuah penanda pesan pada layarnya. Kyuhyun pun segera mengecek isi pesan tersebut.

**_From: Siwon Ahjussi Mesum_**

**_Kyu, hari ini datanglah ke kantor. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu! Jangan sampai tidak datang, tapi jangan coba-coba untuk mengajak Changmin ya, aku bisa dicincang olehnya nanti. See u! ^^_**

Begitulah kiranya isi pesan singkat Siwon, sejenak rasa kesal yang dirasakannya pada Siwon sejak kemarin sedikit menguap karenanya. "Semoga ahjussi jelek itu tidak mengerjaiku kali ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jaim(?), nyatanya ia tidak bisa benar-benar kesal pada bos tampan barunya itu.

Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun pun menatapnya aneh. Kenapa bocah itu malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah melihat isi pesan singkatnya? Mungkin Kyuhyun baru saja memenangkan undian lotere, pikir Changmin ngaco =_=

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju halte bis untuk mengejar jadwal keberangkatan bis yang hampir saja dilewatinya, ia tak mau jika harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk dapat menaiki bis selanjutnya. Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di bagian depan bis dan menikmati perjalanan singkatnya menuju kantor agensi milik Siwon.

Setelah sampai Kyuhyun pun langsung naik menuju lantai empat dimana ruangan kerja Siwon berada setelah sebelumnya ia mengirimi Siwon sebuah pesan singkat bahwa ia sudah sampai. Begitu Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu ruangannya, Siwon sudah menunggunya didalam.

"Selamat datang Kyu" sambut Siwon seraya tersenyum. Kyuhyun terkesiap akan pesona yang Siwon pancarkan.

"U-uhm, ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_ sambil menarik sebuah kursi dihadapan meja kerja Siwon.

Siwon menyodorkan sebuah _tablet_ pada Kyuhyun, ia pun menerimanya dengan sedikit bingung. "Lihatlah!" perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengamati layar _tablet_ tersebut sambil menggeserkan tampilannya kebawah perlahan-lahan. "Ahjussi? Kenapa ada fotoku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon menjawab, "Itu foto pra-debutmu, coba baca komentar-komentar para pembaca dibawahnya" katanya.

Kyuhyun menatap kolom komentar yang dimaksud Siwon dengan cermat, dalam waktu yang singkat perlahan-lahan wajah Kyuhyun berubah merah.

**_SoHwanxxx9qu: Siapa gadis cantik ini? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu bersinar dibalik kostumnya?! aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berpose naked, pasti akan sangat bagus!_**

**_MiBakSo1234: Nosebleed attack! Ia benar-benar sexy! Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pacarku!_**

**_Truesmx1q437: Wow! Kyuyoung? Nama yang cantik, ia benar-benar sexy, siapa pun nona muda ini sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menciumnya!_**

**_Milk429: Aku akan menunggu saat debutnya nanti! Aku menginginkan foto naked darinya hahaha_**

Begitulah beberapa komentar yang terdapat pada artikel foto pradebut milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan si model cantik sendiri tersenyum geli antara senang, malu, dan bingung.

"Ahjussi, apa ini nyata? A-apa aku secantik itu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sambil menatap Siwon dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau tidak cantik mana mungkin kau disukai mereka" jawab Siwon cuek sambil memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. Kyuhyun cemberut melihat respon Siwon yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan itu.

"Lalu setelah ini apa? Apa kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk memperlihatkanku komentar-komentar ini?" kata Kyuhyun agak sedikit dongkol. Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja kali ini." Sahut Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun _cengo _sesaat.

"Belanja? Belanja apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Berbelanja baju lah." Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kenapa harus mengajakku segala?" tanyanya lagi.

Siwon tersenyum sok misterius, "Kau juga akan tahu nanti.." ucapnya perlahan-lahan.

_Oh no, Kyuhyun sniff something bad after this._

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berada disalah satu butik pakaian terkenal disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang paling terkenal di Seoul. Terlihat Siwon sedang asik mengelilingi butik tersebut sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengekorinya dari belakang, sesekali Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan memandangnya sebentar kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya mereka berputar-putar dalam butik ini, menjelajahi setiap rak pakaian satu persatu. Namun yang Kyuhyun herankan bukan karena melihat Siwon yang berbelanja begitu lama, melainkan apa yang dipilih oleh makhluk mesum itu. Terdaftar mulai dari celana berukuran minim, kemeja-kemeja berkerah rendah, dan yang paling parah adalah gaun malam dengan tampilan _blink-blink_. Masa iya Siwon akan membeli baju itu untuk dirinya sendiri? Mengerikan sekali -_-

"Ahjussi, kau sebenarnya akan membeli baju-baju itu untuk siapa sih? Banyak sekali." Tanya Kyuhyun keheranan.

"Untuk siapa saja boleh." Jawab Siwon acuh sambil menatap jajaran _dress_ pendek dihadapannya. Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar..

"Untuk pacarmu ya, Ahjussi? Waaah kekasihmu beruntung sekali, kalau aku jadi dia pasti aku akan sangat senang." Kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut memperhatikan jejeran _dress _dihadapannya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu cepat coba semua bajunya!" Siwon menyodorkan baju-baju yang sedari tadi pegangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun _cengo_ menatap uluran baju dari Siwon.

"Kau kan yang bilang kalau misalnya kau menjadi kekasihku pasti akan merasa senang jika diberi baju-baju ini, makanya cepat coba pakaiannya!" perintah Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun semakin _cengo _dibuatnya.

"Aku? Baju-baju ini? Aku kan bukan wanita dan bukan pacarmu!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon tersenyum miring.

"Memang siapa juga yang bilang kalau misalnya aku sudah punya pacar? Aku membeli baju ini untukmu, sudah cepat sana ganti!" Tanpa belas kasihan Siwon langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menuju kamar pas saat ia masih sedikit melamun. Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa ditangannya sudah ada setumpuk baju wanita segera menjerit histeris.

"AHJUSSI GILAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAUUUUU!"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Kyu? Sudah belum? Lama sekali."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu terus berdiam diri didalam kamar pas tersebut. Siwon khawatir jika saja Kyuhyun malah pingsan didalam sana karena harus mencoba pakaian-pakaian wanita yang 'super' itu.

"Kyu, kalau begitu aku masuk saja ya?" panggil Siwon lagi dari luar, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan membuka pintu didepannya itu sebelum terdengar sebuah suara yang begitu galak ditelinganya.

"Tidak usah masuk! Kau pulang saja sana!" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam. Bersikap masa bodoh, dengan santainya Siwon menarik pintu kamar pas itu dan langsung berniat untuk melangkah kedalamnya dan menemui Kyuhyun.

Cklek(?)

Pintu terbuka, padahal jika tadinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin ia masuk ia bisa mengunci pintunya dari dalam, tapi buktinya Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya sama sekali.

"Gyaaa!" terdengar pekikan kecil ketika pintu kamar pas terbuka. Siwon langsung menatap objek yang telah berada didepannya tanpa berkedip.

**Deg**

_'Demi Tuhan, makhluk apa yang sebenarnya sedang berada didepanku ini..'_

"Ahjussi? Ahjussi? Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!" Kyuhyun menendang kaki Siwon yang kini malah terbengong menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sedemikian rupa.

"Aduh! Jangan menendangku seperti itu!" seru Siwon kesakitan.

"Siapa suruh kau memandangiku seolah-olah kau sedang bertemu seorang dewi(?) seperti itu" balas Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon terkekeh.

"Hehehe, habisnya kau cantik sekali memakai baju seperti itu, sudah seperti wanita sungguhan saja" mendengar ucapan Siwon itu wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Kau berlebihan!" ujarnya tersipu. Sebersit niat jahil menghampiri otak Siwon.

"Mau makan malam bersamaku, nona manis?" goda Siwon, Kyuhyun melotot.

"Kau gila!" sahutnya kesal-kesal kucing(?) _(a/n: ini maksa banget -_-)_. Siwon terkekeh senang, godaan-godaan sekecil itu pun ternyata mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersipu malu seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah sore, cepat ganti lagi pakaianmu dan keluarkan pakaian yang akan dibelinya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Siwon sambil beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di kamar pas itu setelah menerima uluran setumpuk pakaian darinya.

Selagi menunggu Kyuhyun selesai berganti pakaian, Siwon terlihat sedikit berpikir sambil terduduk di kursi yang disediakan butik tersebut. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana cantiknya penampilan Kyuhyun dengan pakaian wanita tadi, tapi tampaknya masih ada yang kurang. Dadanya, ya, dada Kyuhyun masih terlihat sangat rata dibalik gaun berlingkar dada besar itu.

Siwon memutar otaknya sebentar, kemudian ia menghampiri meja kasir dan menyerahkan belanjaannya, tak lupa ia sedikit berbisik-bisik pada si kasir wanita tersebut.

"Permisi, bisakah kau memberiku sepasang silikon eksternal dan memasukannya kedalam daftar belanjaan?" bisik Siwon dihadapan kasir itu, semula si kasir menampilkan ekspresi heran namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Baik, ukuran apa yang anda inginkan? Yang besar, yang sedang, atau yang kecil?" tanya kasir wanita itu tak kalah berbisiknya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Tolong berikan yang besar" jawabnya pasti. Kasir itu pun tersenyum kemudian menghilang sebentar, tak lama ia kembali dengan dua buah benda kenyal yang sewarna dengan kulit kemudian memasukannya kedalam daftar belanjaan milik Siwon.

"Semuanya menjadi delapan ratus lima puluh ribu won, Tuan" kata si kasir, Siwon pun memberikan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Terimakasih" kata Siwon sambil beranjak pergi sambil meninggalkan meja kasir. Tepat setelah itu Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar pas dan menunggunya di kursi yang sempat didudukinya tadi.

"Ayo pulang, Kyu" ajak Siwon sambil melangkah keluar diikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Kyuhyun, pasangan atasan dan anak didik ini saling beradu argumen satu sama lain akibat ulah Siwon yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat seenaknya itu. Kyuhyun sudah diberi tahu bahwa baju-baju yang tadi dibeli Siwon adalah untuknya, termasuk sepasang silikon eksternal didalamnya. Yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa amat sangat dongkol, kini ia benar-benar harus merubah penampilannya seperti perempuan, tidak hanya baju wanita yang harus dikenakannya melainkan dengan segala tetek bengek yang melengkapi penampilannya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar sulit.

"Ahjussi, bisakah aku tidak harus memakai benda menjijikan itu? Demi apapun di dunia ini, benda kenyal itu benar-benar menggelikan"

"Tidak bisa, Kyu. Kau harus mengenakannya selagi kita mengambil gambar, sebenarnya bisa saja jika kita ingin bergantung pada teknologi masa kini yang dapat mengubah tampilan fisikmu dalam sekejap, tapi itu terlalu beresiko karena dapat mengungkapkan indentitas aslimu. Kita butuh sesuatu yang nyata Kyu. Dengan begitu semuanya akan terlihat natural" timpal Siwon.

Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak lagi kali ini. Siapapun wanita yang memakai bantalan silikon untuk 'mengelabui' penampilannya, sesungguhnya ia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan.

Tibalah hingga mobil yang Siwon kemudikan memasuki sebuah area perumahan elit dimana rumah Kyuhyun berada. Kyuhyun menginstruksikan Siwon untuk menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sebuah rumah besar berwarna putih milik keluarga Tan.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ini adalah rumahku, Ahjussi." Kata Kyuhyun selagi melepas _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya. Siwon tampak melihat-lihat muka rumah Kyuhyun.

"Rumahmu bagus juga." Responnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarkanku pulang, Ahjussi. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun berbaik hati demi membalas kebaikan yang Siwon lakukan karena telah mengantarnya pulang. Siwon menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak usah, mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir. Kali ini aku harus segera pulang, ayo cepat turun." Jawab Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun gemas melihat ekspresi namja imut itu yang terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku turun. Hati-hati dijalan _ne_, Ahjussi. Jangan mengemudi terlalu cepat, karena itu berbahaya! Hehe" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil yang ditumpanginya sambil menenteng tas berisi pakaian yang dibelikan Siwon. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, Siwon pun segera meluncur pergi bersama BMW mewahnya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Aku pulang~" teriak Kyuhyun saat ia masuk kedalam rumah sambil melepas sepatunya asal-asalan, kemudian ia melihat ibunya menghampirinya dari arah dapur.

"Aigooo, tumben sekali putri kecil Umma pulang sesore ini, apa kau sudah ada kelas tambahan?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat batang hidung Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum garing padanya.

"Yaaa, begitulah.." jawabnya asal. Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepatlah mandi. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap dan appamu akan segera pulang." Perintah Heechul, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk kembali memasak.

Kyuhyun pun segera pergi ke kamarnya, namun bukan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan ibunya, Kyuhyun malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas kasur _king size_nya yang super empuk. Ia menggeliat meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian ia ingat bahwa saat di butik tadi ia belum sempat mencoba seluruh pakaiannya.

Maka Kyuhyun pun bergegas menghampiri tas berisi pakaian yang ia geletakan begitu saja di dekat pintu masuk. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah gaun malam berukuran sangat-sangat minim berwarna keperakan dari dalamnya dan ia langsung menanggalkan seragam yang masih dikenakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun memasukkan dirinya kedalam gaun tersebut, dan ajaib, ukuran bajunya benar-benar pas ditubuhnya! Siwon benar-benar memiliki mata yang tajam juga teliti.

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah cermin besar yang ada dibalik lemari pakaiannya. Ia mencoba untuk melihat pantulan dirinya disana. Dan begitu tercengangnya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"I-ini.. benar-benar aneh. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan.." Kyuhyun yang sedikit _shock _melihat pantulah dirinya di cermin. Ia meraba wajahnya dengan perlahan, dan ia pun mengakui bahwa wajahnya yag ia anggap tampan ini terlihat begitu cantik saat ia memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini.

Tapi ada yang sedikit mengganggu Kyuhyun dari baju ini. Ia merasa seakan-akan baju ini akan merosot(?) dari tubuhnya akibat bagian atas gaun yang memiliki _space_ lebih(?) untuk menutupi bagian dada wanita, sedangkan 'dada' Kyuhyun sendiri rata sekali. Teringat dengan benda laknat yang Siwon belikan eksklusif untuknya, dengan nekat Kyuhyun meninggalkan rasa gelinya untuk saat ini demi mencoba mengenakan benda itu pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sepasang benda kenyal yang terbungkus sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam tas belanjaannya. Saat ia mencoba memegangnya, rasa geli langsung menyergap tubuhnya.

_'Tidak apa-apa, ini kan hanya coba-coba saja' _kata Kyuhyun dalam hati mencoba menghibur(?) dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyuhyun bingung bagaimana cara memakaikan benda ini pada tubuhnya, namun setelah memutar otaknya sebentar akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia menyelipkan benda kenyal itu diantara dada dan baju yang dikenakannya, ia menyelipkannya satu persatu dan memposisikannya hingga dalam keadaan yang simetris(?) dan terlihat natural. Sekarang setelah memakai silikon eksternal itu Kyuhyun tidak lagi merasakan kekosongan(?) pada baju bagian atasnya. Ia mendesah lega.

"Tapi tetap saja, benda kenyal-kenyal ini melekat di dadaku seolah-olah aku benar-benar memiliki dada besar seperti seorang wanita. Ini sangat menggelikan sekaligus menjijikan." Kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap cermin dihadapannya.

Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sudah ketetuannya untuk berpenampilan seperti wanita, toh ini juga kan untuk karirnya. Tapi ia bertekad dalam hatinya untuk dapat terlepas dari pakaian-pakaian wanita ini secepatnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum terlalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun yakini dapat membuatnya terlepas dari penyamarannya ini.

Memiliki bentuk tubuh ideal seorang lelaki sejati.

_Yeah, Kyuhyun need to be a manly-looked boy if he want to be a 'real' model._

Sepertinya ia harus meminta bantuan seseorang kali ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N:** Holaaaaa~ The Bloody Phoenix is hereeee~ hehehe

Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi setelah sekitar dua minggu saya menghilang. Tadinya selama bulan ramadhan ini saya mau hiatus, tapi apa daya tangan saya udah gatel pengen nulis -_- hehe. Mohon maaf ya apabila di _chapter_ kali ini ceritanya sedikit garing, soalnya saya mencoba untuk tidak memasukkan hal-hal yang 'menyerempet' kearah ehm gitu (tapi tetap saja sih ada yang sedikit menjurus juga -_-), ya hitung-hitung untuk menghormati kalian yang misalnya membaca ini selagi berpuasa. Sudah deh, saya bingung mau bicara apa lagi -_-a.

Akhir kata saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia mendukung dan mengikuti jalan cerita ff gaje ini :) Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa ^^

Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan! _Bye!_

_**Sign,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


	4. Kyu Hercules

**Being Manly? ****© The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, ****Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, and other supported casts****.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance****, Comedy**

**Rated: ****PG-15**

**Warning:**** The plot of this fanfiction are originally ****MINE****. Plagiators, Copy-caters, etc. are ****NOT ALLOWED**** here. Please click the 'x' button if this fanfiction are not suit to you.**

**Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from ****a**** beginner author, a****n absurd**** plot, ****full of gajeness, ****typo(s).**

**Summary: ****Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar **_**The Little Princess**_**, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Four: Kyu Hercules**

* * *

Hari ini matahari kembali bersinar untuk ke-sekian ratus kalinya dalam tahun ini. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak insiden 'silikon eksternal' antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti tidak lupa dengan itikad besar Kyuhyun untuk dapat terlepas dari identitas penyamarannya sebagai wanita.

Sama halnya dengan kemarin, _uri_ Tan Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu tertidur layaknya seorang _Sleeping Beauty_ (jika kita tidak ingin menyebutnya tidur seperti seekor kerbau, maka sebut saja begitu), kali ini ia terbangun pada pukul enam pagi; sekitar satu jam lebih awal dari jadwal bangun tidurnya yang biasa. Setelah bangun dan mencuci muka serta menyikat giginya, Kyuhyun segera berlarian keluar dari kamarnya.

"APPAAAAA~~"

Si makhluk imut satu ini sudah membuat kebisingan di dalam rumah pagi-pagi begini. Ibunya yang kebetulan sedang mempersiapkan sarapan di dapur segera menghampiri si bocah kesayangannya itu.

"Yah, Kyuhyun! Kalau kau mau mencari appamu tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu! Itu, appamu baru saja keluar tadi."Sembur Heechul yang kesal karena ketentraman rumahnya ini menjadi terusik akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menyengir tanpa dosa pada ibunya dan segera melesat pergi mengejar ayahnya yang sedang pergi keluar.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil di area perumahan yang ditempatinya, di ujung pertigaan jalan ia melihat ayahnya yang sedang melakukan aktifitas yang sama sepertinya, berlari-lari dengan gerak statis yang dapat kita sebut sebagai _jogging_.

"Appaaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil ayahnya yang langsung membuat kepala keluarga Tan tersebut menoleh dan berbalik.

"Aigoo, anak appa ingin ikut _jogging_ lagi _eoh _hari ini?" kata Hangeng saat Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya. Sepasang ayah dan anak itu pun kembali berlari berdampingan.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ingin menjaga kesehatan tubuhku juga seperti yang appa lakukan."Sahut Kyuhyun. Hangeng tersenyum.

"Walaupun ini terasa mendadak, tetapi tidak buruk juga untukmu Kyu" kata Hangeng sambil mempercepat tempo larinya. "Ayo, Kyu. Kita coba untuk berlari lebih cepat"

Sekitar satu jam mereka berlari mengelilingi area perumahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan _appa_nya memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah mereka karena ia dan Kyuhyun harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan kantor.

"Haaah, appa, rasanya kakiku ini akan patah sekarang juga. Pegaaaaaal sekali.." keluh Kyuhyun saat ia dan appanya berduduk-duduk santai di kursi meja makan mereka setelah sebelumnya ia pergi membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Heechul yang juga berada disana sedang menghidangkan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Tidak usah mengeluh, Kyu. Lagipula kau kan belum terbiasa, makanya jadi seperti itu" respon Hangeng.

"Iya, lagipula kau tumben sekali mau merelakan waktu tidurmu hanya untuk sekedar ikut _jogging_ dengan appamu. Biasanya kau paling malas untuk melakukan hal seperti itu." Heechul ikut berkomentar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak membalas perkataan ibunya. Mereka pun mulai menyantap hidangan sarapan mereka.

Kyuhyun tampak semangat sekali memakan makanannya, "Appa, jika nanti appa akan pergi _fitness_ tolong ajak aku ya!" kata Kyuhyun disela kunyahannya. Hangeng dan Heechul yang kaget mendengar permintaan anak mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

"Heh? Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Hangeng keheranan. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menghadapkan wajahnya langsung pada Hangeng. Hangeng saling menatap dengan istrinya lagi.

"Haish, eomma rasa otakmu mulai tidak waras Kyu" cibir Heechul saat mendengar permintaan aneh anaknya itu. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan cuek.

"Eomma, Appa, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu."

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk sendirian di dalam kelas ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, tidak ada Changmin yang biasanya selalu menemaninya itu. Jaejoong ahjumma –dia adalah ibunya Changmin- bilang kalau teman setannya itu sedang sakit, malang sekali nasibnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun baru akan menjenguknya besok kalau-kalau Changmin masih tidak sekolah.

Berhubung Changmin yang notabenenya adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang selalu siap sedia membantunya kapan pun itu sedang sakit, ia jadi tidak punya teman untuk bertanya. Karena bingung harus bertanya pada siapa lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mbah _Google_ saja.

Kyuhyun membuka aplikasi _search engine_ terkemuka itu di ponselnya, kemudian ia mengetikkan sesuatu lalu mulai mencari hasilnya. Ia mencari artikel-artikel tentang _'Cara membentuk tubuh ideal dalam waktu singkat'_, dan dari rata-rata jawaban yang ditemukannya; hampir semua artikel mengatakan bahwa _fitness _lah cara yang terbaik. Oh, perkiraan Kyuhyun akan hal itu tadi malam benar!

Kyuhyun sekarang berpikir lagi. Ia meminta kepada _appa_nya untuk dapat ikut ke tempat _fitness _bersamanya, tetapi _appa_nya itu hanya pergi ke tempat _gym_ sekitar seminggu sekali. Sedangkan sekarang ia butuh latihan rutin untuk mempercepat proses pembentukan tubuhnya.

Ada satu nama yang dapat menjadi alternatif bagi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, manusia dengan bentuk tubuh paling sempurna yang pernah dikenalnya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siang ini sekolah Kyuhyun membubarkan para muridnya lebih awal dari biasanya. Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena ia bisa langsung menjalankan misinya lebih cepat. Tadi ia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada Siwon, ia bertanya Siwon sedang ada dimana, dan kurang dari lima menit kemudian Siwon membalasnya, ia bilang ia sedang berada di _Gym Center_. Pas.

Kyuhyun pun menyetop sebuah bis yang dapat membawanya menuju _Seoul Gym Center_, jaraknya agak jauh dari sekolahnya. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar 20 menit diperjalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun sampai dan langsung menaiki lift menuju ruagan _gym_ di lantai dua. Disana ia melihat Siwon sedang melakukan gerakan entah-apa-namanya.

"Ahjussi!" panggil Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh.

"Halo Kyu. Tumben sekali kau mau datang kesini, ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar.

"Aku mau ikut latihan denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya sembarangan, ia juga membuka seragamnya cepat-cepat.

"Y-yah! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?" tanya Siwon _shock_ melihat Kyuhyun membuka bajunya dengan santai dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja ahjussi, aku sudah memakai baju lagi didalamnya" jawab Kyuhyun setelah ia berhasil melucuti seluruh seragam sekolahnya. Siwon menghela nafasnya lega.

'_Kukira ia akan benar-benar bertelanjang dihadapanku'_batin Siwon.

"Ayo ahjussi, tolong pimpin aku untuk melakukan pemanasan" pinta Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sedikit bingung.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakan yang diikuti Siwon. Setelah selesai pemanasan Kyuhyun mengambil waktu sebentar untuk mengambil botol minumnya didalam tas.

"Kyu, apa kau sedang kerasukan setan? Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja kau ingin ikut latihan fisik, padahal waktu aku menyuruhmu untuk latihan kau tidak mau."Tanya Siwon keheranan. Kyuhyun mendecak.

"Ahjussi _kepo_ ah. Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya, yang penting kau ajari aku untuk dapat membentuk tubuhku sehingga akan ada daging kotak-kotak(?) di perutku nantinya" bela Kyuhyun.

"Itu namanya _sixpack _Kyu, dan yang benar itu namanya otot, bukan daging" ralat Siwon mengoreksi perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya, terserah"

Kyuhyun berjalan dan menaiki sebuah _trackmill_, ia menoleh pada Siwon.

"Tombol _on _nya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol berwarna hijau di atas panel pengatur. Siwon mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun menyalakan _trackmill_ nya dan ia mulai berlari ditempat dengan santai, sesekali ia menambah kecepatannya. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri sibuk memperhatikan pergerakan bocah yang menurutnya lucu itu. Setelah merasakan lelah pada kakinya Kyuhyun pun mematikan mesin _trackmill_ itu.

"Haah, ternyata berlari di _trackmill _itu melelahkan juga ya" kata Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Siwon yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mata Kyuhyun terpancing oleh sebuah deretan benda berukuran kecil-kecil(?) di dekat mesin _trackmill_.

"Ahjussi, itu benda apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk benda-benda itu.

"Oh, ini namanya barbel" kata Siwon sambil mengambil salah satu diantaranya yang berukuran paling kecil dan mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan.

"Cara menggunakannya seperti ini," Siwon mempraktikkan cara menggunakan barbel tadi, "Ini gunanya untuk mengencangkan juga melatih bentuk otot bisep dan trisep" katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia tampak tertarik dengan benda bernama barbel tersebut.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin mencoba menggunakannya" Siwon mengangguk kemudian memberikan barbelnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Hati-hati, jangan kau tumpukan semua beban barbelnya pada telapak tanganmu, gunakan juga tenaga dari lenganmu"

Awalnya Kyuhyun terlihat kepayahan, namun setelah dibantu membenarkan posisi barbelnya oleh Siwon ia dapat memegangnya dengan baik.

"Uh berat sekali~" keluh Kyuhyun saat mencoba melipat lengannya dengan barbel yang membebaninya.

"Ah barbel ini berat, lenganku pegal" Kyuhyun pun meletakkan barbelnya ke lantai. Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk disamping Siwon.

"Payah sekali, baru mengangkat barbel kecil seperti itu saja sudah bilang berat" ledek Siwon sambil memeletkan lidahnya yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan perlakuan serupa.

Kyuhyun menarik tas yang diletakannya diatas lantai, ia merogoh bagian terkecil dari tasnya kemudian mengambil _hanphone_nya. Iseng, dia membuka laman pencarian.

"Ahjussi, menurutmu binaragawan yang memiliki tubuh paling bagus itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon berpikir sebentar.

"Sebenarnya banyak sih yang memiliki tubuh yang bagus, contohnya saja para binaragawan Australia ataupun Amerika. Tapi ada satu binaragawan yang menurutku paling bagus adalah **Agung Hercules**"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut, "Dia orang Amerika?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Dia orang Indonesia. Coba cari saja"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh lalu mengetikkan _keywords_'Agung Hercules' pada laman pencariannya. Tak lama proses pencarian itu pun selesai, banyak sekali foto-foto yang muncul pada layar _handphone_nya.

"Waaaah, kau benar ahjussi! Badannya bagus!" seru Kyuhyun semangat sambil memperhatikan foto-foto Agung Hercules tersebut dengan seksama.

"Wah wah, Ahjussi, lihat ini! Agung Hercules menggunakan barbelnya sebagai _microphone_(?)" kata Kyuhyun takjub. Siwon ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Dia hebat sekali bukan? Kudengar ia juga seorang penyanyi" sahut Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya kagum.

"Ya dia hebat. Aku ingin memiliki tubuh sepertinya, menjadi penyanyi yang menggunakan barbel sebagai _microphone_nya, dan aku akan mengganti nama panggungku sebagai **Kyu Hercules"**

**GUBRAK**

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Menyesal Siwon telah memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang Agung Hercules. Lihat saja kini pria muda itu malah diacuhkan Kyuhyun dan dibiarkan menyendiri di pojok ruangan, sedangkan Kyuhyun malah asik bergulat dengan benda-benda kebugarannya.

"Kyu, istirahatlah dulu! Apa kau tidak merasa capek mengangkat barbel terus sedari tadi?" tanya Siwon sedikit dongkol.

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin latihan" sahut Kyuhyun keras kepala. Kasihan melihatnya berkeringat banyak dan terlihat kehausan, Siwon menghampirinya dengan membawakan sebuah handuk kecil dan sebotol air mineral.

Grep

"Ayo duduk dulu!" Siwon menarik satu lengan Kyuhyun yang bebas.

"Waeeee?" tanya Siwon kesal karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya.

"Sudah disini saja, kemarikan botolnya" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengambil botol air mineral yang dipegang Siwon. Ia langsung meneguknya tanpa ampun, melihat itu Siwon tersenyum.

Si pria bertenaga kuda itu pun mengusapkan handuk kecil yang dibawanya kewajah dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang telah bercucuran keringat dengan lembut. Saking lembutnya Kyuhyun sampai terlena dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Siwon dari dekat.

"Ahjussi~~" panggil Kyuhyun lembut, wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis saking terharunya(?).

"Ahjussi, gomawo.." Kyuhyun tersenyum hingga garis matanya tidak lagi terlihat.

Gulp

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sangat manis juga polos saat ini membuat perut Siwon serasa dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, geli. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tak tahan lagi melihat nona(?) Kyuhyun yang manis ini.

_15 cm.._

_10 cm..._

_**5 cm...**_

"hmphhh.."

Sudah tidak ada jarak lagi yang tersisa, lekuk wajah Siwon telah menutupi celah lekukan yang terdapat diwajah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada penolakan atau tonjokan lagi dari Kyuhyun untuk Siwon, si bocah manis itu menutup matanya dan membiarkan Siwon mengecupi bibirnya. Bahkan kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak untuk merangkul leher Siwon dihadapannya, tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit dilupakannya.

**DUUUUGH**

"**ARRRRGGHHT"**

Naas. Barbel pun melayang dan mendarat menimpa kaki Siwon.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Ahjussi.. huwee ahjussi maafkan aku.."

Baru saja Siwon dan Kyuhyun keluar dari pelataran rumah sakit Seoul setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua sama-sama berada di ruangan gawat darurat. Kini Siwon berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan sebelah kaki yang di gips sambil menopangkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, sebagian tulang di telapak kakinya retak akibat tertimpa barbel di _Gym Center _tadi. Untung saja tulang kakinya tidak sampai remuk.

"Sudah sudah tidak usah menangis. Sekarang tolong bantu aku berjalan sampai halte bis, setelah itu kau pulang saja" kata Siwon sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Andwae, aku ingin mengantar ahjussi sampai ke rumah" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, terserah"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun menumpangi sebuah bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju rumah Siwon. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar tiga puluh menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Siwon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bis.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membantu Siwon untuk berjalan sampai ke rumah. Setelah berhasil, Kyuhyun pun membawa Siwon untuk berbaring di kamarnya.

"Ah terimakasih Kyu telah mengantarku sampai ke rumah" kata Siwon begitu ia dapat berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak masalah, kan aku juga yang membuat Ahjussi celaka.." jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti bajumu dahulu, kau belum berganti baju sejak dari Gym Center tadi bukan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju lagi. Boleh aku pinjam bajumu ahjussi?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu dibalas anggukkan dari Siwon.

"Pilih saja sesukamu"

Kyuhyun pun mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian milik Siwon. Ia memilih sebuah kaus berlengan pendek dan sebuah celana santai yang kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Ahjussi, bajumu besar-besar semua! Lihat, kaus ini longgar sekali ditubuhku" keluh Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan baju Siwon yang dikenakannya. Perkataan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Itu tubuhmu saja yang terlalu kecil, Kyu" katanya. Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, "Ayo kemari, lebih baik kita tidur siang dulu. Kau pasti lelah"

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki ranjang dan ikut berbaring disamping Siwon, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah pria tampan itu. Tangan-tangannya yang ramping bergerak memeluk tubuh Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk sesuatu, jadi aku ingin memeluk Ahjussi saja. Selamat tidur."

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Kyu, Kyu, bangun!

"Eungh~"

Suara lenguhan terdengar perlahan dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk bangun, tangannya menepis tepukan Siwon dengan malas.

"Uhmm, ada apa ahjussiiii?" tanya Kyuhyun masih setengah tersadar. Dihadapannya Siwon tersenyum.

"Sudah hampir malam, apa kau tidak pulang? Nanti ibumu mencari" tanya Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Aniaaa, aku mau menginap saja disini. Aku akan menelepon umma nanti" balas Kyuhyun yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Siwon menggeleng kecil memperhatikan tingkahnya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, nanti ibumu khawatir. Lagipula besok kan kau harus pergi sekolah" kata Siwon sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun perlahan. Si bocah manis itu tetap bersikeras dengan keinginannya untuk menginap.

"Itu perkara gampang, Ahjussi. Yang penting malam ini aku mau menginap disini, aku mau menemanimu saja" kata Kyuhyun keras kepala. Siwon mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menginap, tapi jangan lupa untuk memberi tahu ibumu. Nah ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bisa kau masakkan aku sebungkus ramen? Kau juga boleh memasaknya untukmu" pinta Siwon.

"Arasseo, Ahjussi. Tunggu sebentar ya~" jawab Kyuhyun semangat dan bergegas keluar dari kamar itu dan melupakan rasa kantuknya untuk sesaat.

**.**

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Kyuhyun pergi untuk memasak ramen dan kini bocah itu tak kunjung kembali. Sebersit rasa khawatir menghampiri Siwon, ia takut Kyuhyun kenapa-napa. Namun tak lama kemudian kepala remaja manis itu muncul diambang pintu kamar Siwon.

"Ahjussiiiii~ makanannya datang~" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa sebuah nampan besar ditangannya. Ia menghampiri ranjang dimana Siwon berada.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Perutku sudah keroncongan tahu" sambut Siwon saat Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya. Hidung mancung Siwon menangkap bau harum dari makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak memasak ramen?" tanya Siwon heran saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi ketangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, walaupun hanya nasi goreng. Hehehe" kekehnya. "Semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan" sambung Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengambil sendok yang ada di atas nampan dan mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng buatan Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm, masakanmu enak sekali, Kyu" puji Siwon saat sesendok nasi goreng kimchi telah berhasil masuk kedalam perutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum girang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak Ahjussi~" timpal Kyuhyun senang sambil menyuapkan nasi goreng yang ada di piringnya kepada Siwon. Alhasil kegiatan makan malam itu disertai dengan acara saling suap-menyuap.

Setelah kenyang Siwon menyerahkan piring kosongnya kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung disimpannya ke dapur. Setelah selesai mencuci piring kotornya, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Siwon.

"Ahjussi, sekarang aku akan mengganti bajumu dulu ya" kata Kyuhyun sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi milik Siwon, tak lama ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah ember kecil berisi air hangat beserta lap dan seperangkat pakaian bersih untuk Siwon.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang sedang duduk diranjangnya. Ia menginstruksikan Siwon untuk membuka bajunya.

"Ahjussi, tolong buka bajumu. Aku ingin melap tubuhmu sebentar" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menurut saja tetapi keningnya sedikit berkerut heran.

"Loh? Untuk apa kau melap tubuhku Kyu? Aku kan bisa mandi sendiri" tanya Siwon keheranan sambil membuka bajunya. Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati tubuh _topless _Siwon dan mulai menggosokkan lap basahnya ke tubuh Siwon.

"Biasanya ibuku selalu melap tubuhku seperti ini ketika aku sedang sakit karena aku tidak bisa mandi sendiri. Nah sekarang giliran aku yang harus mempraktikannya padamu, kau kan tidak bisa berjalan bagaimana mau mandi sendiri?" terang Kyuhyun. Mendengarnya Siwon terdiam saja sambil menikmati usapan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan. Usapan-usapan Kyuhyun terasa begitu lembut, mirip seperti belaian ibunya.

Setelah selesai melap tubuh bagian atas Siwon, Kyuhyun segera memakaikannya pakaian tidur untuknya. Kini tinggal tubuh bagian bawah Siwon yang belum ia lap. Ia sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya.

"A-ahjussi, kau bi-bisa ganti celanamu sendiri tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya sendiri untuk apa kau membantuku? Jelas-jelas sebelah kakiku akan terasa sakit jika digerakkan terlalu banyak" balas Siwon cepat. Kyuhyun itu aneh sekali sih.

"Ta-tapi Ahjussi.. aku kan maluuu" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, wajahnya serasa terbakar! Ia malu!

Siwon sedikit terperangah mendengarnya, bocah itu memiliki rasa malu juga ternyata (#plak). Penyakit penggodanya itu pun kembali kambuh, ia ingin memanas-manasi Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Kenapa harus malu Kyu? Aku kan tidak akan langsung menyerangmu selagi kau mengganti celanaku. Kan hitung-hitung belajar mengurus calon suami yang sedang sakit~"

"Diam kau mesum!" bentak(?) Kyuhyun garang.

"Ayolah, masa untuk membantuku mengganti celana saja malu. Bagaimana dengan malam pertama kita nanti? Kau yang akan malu karena 'melihatku' atau kau akan malu karena aku yang 'melihatmu' hmmm?"

Oke. Candaan Siwon sudah diluar batas wajar. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terbakar hebat hingga telinganya memerah. Bibirnya mulai komat-kamit tak menentu. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kearah Siwon dengan gerakan patah-patah dan mata melotot, _horror _sekali tampangnya.

"Choi Siwon..." desisnya.

"Diam dan jangan menggodaku atau akan kubuat kakimu remuk seremuk-remuknya.."

"Aigooo, Kyuhyunku yang manis ini mengancamku. Cute sekaliiii~"

**HANA**

**DUL**

**SET**

**BUUUUGHH**

Sial. Kyuhyun tak main-main ternyata.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: WTF.. saya nulis apaan tuh diatas? QAQ aduh aduh otak saya lagi ngaco parah, mohon maaf kalau garing kriuk-kriuk ceritanya TAT

Huehehe, maaf yah updatenya lama, biasa penyakit malas saya kambuh. Hohoho untunglah cerita ini bisa selesai dalam waktu satu hari, jadi saya nggak nunda-nunda lagi buat updatenya. Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya semakin kesini semakin nggak jelas -_-

Gimana nih yang kemarin minta WonKyu momentnya ditambah? udah cukup belum? Tadinya saya mau buat chapter ini full WonKyu moment tapi.. nggak jadi deh karena saya bingung harus mulai ceritanya dari mana. Jadilah WonKyu momentnya segitu dan agak maksa wkwkwk

Sudahlah, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi =3= Pokoknya jangan lupa review yaaa~~

Salam Barbel Melayang,

The Bloody Phoenix


	5. Kekhawatiran Siwon

**Being Manly? ****© The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, ****Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, and other supported casts****.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance****, Comedy**

**Rated: ****PG-15**

**Warning:**** The plot of this fanfiction are originally ****MINE****. Plagiators, Copy-caters, etc. are ****NOT ALLOWED**** here. Please click the 'x' button if this fanfiction are not suit to you.**

**Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from ****a**** beginner author, a****n absurd**** plot, ****full of gajeness, ****typo(s).**

**Summary: ****Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar **_**The Little Princess**_**, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Five: Kekhawatiran Siwon**

**.**

**.**

Perang dingin malam itu terjadi begitu saja diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi saling memunggungi. Siwon asik sendiri dengan ponsel pintarnya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa berguling-guling kebosanan diatas kasur.

Ceritanya Siwon sedang marah kali ini karena Kyuhyun telah meninju kakinya yang cedera dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga kakinya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Memang bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja kan itu menyakitkan.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling berdiam diri seperti itu. Yang jelas Kyuhyun sudah sangat bosan karena Siwon tidak mengajaknya bicara sedari tadi. Ia menguap beberapa kali saking bosannya.

"Ahjussi," Kyuhyun berguling memeluk tubuh Siwon dari belakang. "Jangan acuhkan aku, bosan sekali rasanya, kau tahu?"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Siwon, hal itu jelas membuat Kyuhyun jengkel. Dengan sebal Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Siwon.

"Awww! Sakit!" ritih Siwon karena pipinya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun. "Makanya, jangan diamkan aku seperti itu dong Ahjussi! Aku bosan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

Menyerah, Siwon menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Ia balas mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "Siapa suruh kau bertingkah menyebalkan padaku?" jawab Siwon sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Oh iya Kyu, besok kau ada jadwal pemotretan eksklusif untuk majalah _Seductropolis _di volume ke 32 nanti. Sepulang sekolah kau langsung saja ke kantorku, jangan lupa bawa baju dan silikon yang waktu itu aku belikan untukmu!"

"Loh? Kenapa Ahjussi baru memberitahuku sekarang kalau besok ada jadwal pemotretan?" protes Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum garing, "Maaf, aku lupa kemarin."

"Arasseo, arasseo. Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke kantormu sepulang sekolah." Kata Kyuhyun mantap.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Keesokan harinya Siwon berangkat ke kantor pada siang hari, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia meminta Yesung untuk menjemputnya ke rumah lalu kembali ke kantor bersamanya. Sebenarnya Siwon sedang malas untuk pergi ke kantor, tetapi berhubung ada jadwal pemotretan untuk Kyuhyun hari ini maka ia memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Oi Siwon, ada apa dengan kakimu? Baru saja diinjak gajah ya?" canda Yesung saat Siwon berjalan kearah mobilnya dengan terpincang-pincang.

"Kakiku baru saja tertimpa musibah kecil, Hyung" jawab Siwon santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung.

"Kelihatannya parah sampai kakimu di gips seperti itu. Apa kau tidak butuh semacam alat bantu untuk berjalan? Maksudku, selama kakimu cedera seperti ini?"

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku masih bisa berjalan dengan tumitku walaupun sedikit sakit." Jawab Siwon.

"Aku mengerti." Timpal Yesung. "Omong-omong, apa jadwal pemotretan Kyuhyun hari ini jadi dilaksanakan?" tanya Yesung.

"Tentu saja jadi, aku sudah menghubungi Donghae tadi. Oh ya Hyung, kau bisa kan menjaga identitas asli dari Kyuyoung yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun?" Pinta Siwon. "Iya iya, kau sudah mengatakan permintaan itu padaku berkali-kali" jawab Yesung agak dongkol dengan permintaan Siwon yang terus diulang. Siwon hanya nyengir kuda saja.

Sepajang perjalanan Siwon dan Yesung isi dengan keheningan, Yesung sedang fokus menyetir di tengah keramaian kota Seoul sedari tadi. Sedangkan si pangeran kuda kita malah asik melamun.

"Siwon-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung melihat keanehan sahabat baiknya itu. Siwon sendiri malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Aku takut pingsan, Hyung" sahut Siwon.

"Heh? Pingsan apa maksudmu?" tanya Yesung sambil matanya tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

"Kyuhyun. Aku takut akan pingsan saat menghadapinya nanti. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku" jawab Siwon lagi. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, otak pria ini pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang macam-macam.

Tak lama setelah itu sedan hitam milik Yesung berhenti tepat di depan gedung agensi _Seductropolis Entertaiment_. Makhluk nyentrik berambut pink itu bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan membantu Siwon untuk berjalan.

"_Thanks_ Hyung!" kata Siwon berterima kasih. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung itu dengan Siwon yang di papah oleh Yesung. Beberapa staf dan karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka memberi salam, terkadang ada juga yang menanyakan tentang keadaan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Lebih baik kau kembali bekerja" begitulah yang sering diucapkan Siwon pada karyawannya yang bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua langsung melesat menuju lantai tiga dimana set pemotretan yang akan digunakan ditempatkan. Begitu memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud, disana belum ada siapa-siapa selain beberapa orang petugas properti yang sedang menata barang-barang sesuai dengan konsepnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Sajangnim!" sapa para petugas tersebut begitu melihat Siwon memasuki ruangan itu. Siwon tersenyum kepada mereka, "Annyeong! Apa kalian sudah selesai menata propertinya?" tanya Siwon.

Para petugas itu serempak mengangguk, "Ne, kami sudah selesai, Sajangnim" jawab mereka. Siwon tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya". Setelah diberi perintah seperti itu para petugas pun mengangguk kemudian pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi hormat pada Siwon.

"Baiklah, pemotretan akan dilakukan sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Lalu sekarang dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon yang sedang mengutak atik _smartphone _hitamnya.

"Ia baru saja naik bis dari rumahnya, mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi dia sampai" jawab Siwon.

Selama menunggu Kyuhyun, mereka berbincang-bincang santai soal pemotretan sambil memakan makanan ringan yang dibawakan salah seorang staf wanita dari bagian _pantry_. Tak sampai dua puluh lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun tiba dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Siwon Ahjussi!" panggil Kyuhyun begitu memasuki ruang pemotretan. Siwon dan Yesung menoleh.

"Halo Kyu. Akhirnya kau datang juga" Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon, berhadapan langsung dengan Yesung.

"Halo, aku Yesung, senang bertemu denganmu adik manis!" sapa Yesung sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas menjabat tangan Yesung.

Siwon berdehem, kemudian ia melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya. "Kyu, Yesung ini adalah staffku yang akan ikut memantau proses pemotretan ini. Dia sudah tahu tentangmu, jadi aku harap kau bisa bersikap baik padanya" kata Siwon.

"Neee.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Sudah. Tadi sepulang sekolah aku makan terlebih dahulu di rumah" jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku, kau harus berganti baju" Siwon bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meraih sebuah _paper bag _cokelat yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju sebuah kamar ganti di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu kamar ganti itu tertutup. Siwon mengeluarkan pakaian yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Ayo cepat buka bajumu, kita harus segera melakukan sesi _make-up_!" perintah Siwon.

"Tapi errrr.. Ahjussi, tidak bisakah kau menunggu di luar?"

"Sudah, santai saja. Aku disini untuk membantumu memakai gaunnya" balas Siwon. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun membuka kancing baju kemeja santainya satu persatu. Saat akan membuka celananya, ia menatap Siwon ragu.

"Oh oke oke. Aku akan berbalik sekarang" kata Siwon mengalah sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya pada dinding. Kyuhyun pun menyelesaikan prosesi pelepasan(?) bajunya tersebut dengan lancar dan memakaikan gaun keperakan yang waktu itu pernah dicobanya.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hmm iya.."

Siwon kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap takjub pada Kyuhyun, sungguh anak itu terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaunnya.

"Oh Ahjussi, bisa kau membantu menyeletingkan gaunku?" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung mengangguk semangat. Siwon pun memutar tubuh Kyuhyun, sempat terpukau sesaat sebelum kemudian tersadar dan menyeletingkan gaunnya.

"Nah sekarang kau pakai dulu silikonnya. Kau pasti bisa kan? Aku harus keluar mengambil wig terlebih dahulu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tak lama Siwon pun kembali dengan sebuah wig sepanjang bahu dengan model lurus berwarna kemerahan.

"Sudah kau pakai?" Siwon mencuri sebuah intipan(?) pada dada Kyuhyun yang telah terpasang silikon. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian Siwon menginstruksikan Kyuhyun untuk sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar ia dapat lebih leluasa menjaring rambutnya kedalam _hairnet_, setelah selesai Siwon memasangkan wig yang ia bawa tadi ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Owww, sempurna!" pekik(?) Siwon kegirangan. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap rambut palsunya, kali ini berwarna merah dan lurus sepanjang bahu, ia lebih suka wig ini dibanding wig yang ia pakai tempo hari.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita langsung masuk ke sesi _makeup_, aku sudah meminta bagian tata rias untuk datang" jelas Siwon saat mereka keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut.

Begitu Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya tadi, Yesung sampai-sampai tercengang melihatnya.

"Ka-kau.." kata Yesung terbata sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti sambil mengikuti Yesung menatap tubuhnya sendiri.

"A-ani, tidak apa-apa. Hehehe, oh ya apa kau tidak berencana untuk memakai semacam sepatu, begitu?" tanya Yesung sedikit keheranan begitu melihat Kyuhyun masih memakai sepatu sneakersnya padahal tubuhnya sudah berbalutkan gaun.

Kyuhyun malah berbalik menatap Siwon dengan pertanyaan pada tatapannya. Siwon segera menepuk kepalanya pelahan.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Sebentar, biar aku suruh noona penata rias datang kemari sambil membawakan sepatu perak futuristik yang aku pilih untuk Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon sambil mengetikkan pesan singkat pada bawahannya tersebut. Memang dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun Siwon sendiri lah yang mengatur segalanya, mulai dari desain set pemotretan hingga ke kostumnya. Walaupun ini adalah agensi majalah 'pria dewasa', ia belum berani untuk memakaikan Kyuhyun baju yang terlalu minim. Paling pendek pun hanya sampai sebatas paha.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama seorang wanita yang kira-kira sudah berusia diatas 25 tahun datang membawa sebuah jinjingan besar berisi peralatan _make-up _dan sepatu.

"Annyeong haseyo Sajangnim, Sunbaenim!" sapa wanita itu.

Siwon dan Yesung tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk mengambil alih posisi mereka. Dengan cekatan wanita itu segera duduk dan membuka peralatan _make-up_nya dan langsung merias Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Siwon membantu memasangkan sepatu _high heels _pada kaki Kyuhyun.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan _make-up_nya. Bertepatan dengan si fotografer, Donghae, datang dengan kamera berlensa besarnya.

"Nah, ayo cepat masuk ke set! Donghae sudah datang" perintah Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun dan berjalan menggandengnya ke dalam set. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun berdiri disana, Siwon langsung menghampiri Donghae dan berdiskusi sebentar.

"Baiklah Kyuyoung-_ssi_! Harap diperhatikan, Siwon-_nim_ menginginkan konsep _Advance Sexyness_, sebuah sisi _sexy_ seorang wanita yang tidak monoton dan _mainstream_," jelas Donghae pada Kyuhyun –alias- Kyuyoung tentang konsep pemotretan mereka kali ini. "Aku tahu kau memiliki aura seksi yang unik dibalik wajah _innocent_-mu. Jadi aku harap kau akan melakukan yang terbaik" pungkas Donghae sambil tersenyum dan menyalakan kameranya.

Donghae memberikan aba-aba serta instruksi kepada Kyuyoung perihal pose yang harus diberikannya. Set kali ini terdiri dari properti-properti _vintage_ yang didominasi oleh warna coklat gelap dan _beige _serta ada beberapa properti berwarna merah menyala seperti sebuah telepon rumah klasik merah yang sedang dipegang Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis kita yang satu ini tampak mencolok karena bajunya yang berwarna keperakan, menunjukkan sisi 'advance' konsepnya.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas set dengan tubuh menyamping dan kaki yang diselonjorkan, kaki kanannya ia tumpangkan pada kaki kirinya sehingga membentuk huruf 'x' yang membuat paha indahnya terekspos. Bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ berwarna _hot pink_ terbal mengapit kabel telepon merah ditengahnya. Matanya ia buat agar terlihat sayu. Sempurna!

Jepreet Jepreeett Jepreett

Setiap gambar yang Donghae ambil selalu terlihat sempurna, paduan antara sang model yang luar biasa dan keahlian Donghae dalam bidang fotografi yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"_Okay, the last shoot!" _kata Donghae,_ "_Siwon Sajangnim, kenapa kau tak bergabung saja dengan Kyuyoung di dalam set? Aku akan mengambil foto kalian berdua_"_ pinta Donghae pada Siwon. Si tuan _President Director _tersebut yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Kyuhyun langsung terkaget.

"Ha? Apa?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa Sajangnim tidak keberatan untuk bergabung dengan Kyuyong ke dalam set? Aku ingin mengambil foto kalian berdua" pinta Donghae sekali lagi. Batin Siwon langsung berteriak kegirangan!

"Umm, tapi itu kan tidak termasuk pada rencana pemotretan yang telah aku buat?" tanya Siwon sedikit jual mahal. Padahal walau tidak tercantum dalam konsepnya pun Siwon akan sukarela untuk melakukannya!

"Oh ayolah Sajangnim," kata Donghae, "Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan suatu 'kejutan' untuk pembaca majalah kita nanti dengan menampilkan _the owner of the Seductroplis magazine _yang hebat bersama seorang model yang akan segera menjadi idola mereka?" tambahnya.

'_Idenya hebat juga!' _batin Siwon.

"Baiklah. aku bersedia. Tapi ingat, jangan buat gips di kakiku terlihat dengan jelas dalam fotonya!" titah Siwon sambil berjalan memasuki set dan menghampiri Kyuhyun –a.k.a- Kyuyoung yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Sajangnim, kau boleh atur pose kalian berdua sesukamu!" kata Donghae setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung, untuk apa si Ahjussi mesumnya ini ikut masuk ke dalam set?

"Kau tidak usah bingung. Cukup berpose dan berfoto bersamaku!" kata Siwon seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk berbaring diatas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat gelap. Ia membiarkan tubuh Kyuhyun terlentang disana, kemudian Siwon bergerak naik ke atas sofa dan mengunci tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"A-ahjussi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. "Sudah jangan takut, kita hanya berpose intim saja" sahut Siwon.

Siwon memberikan kode pada Donghae untuk bersiap mengambil fotonya. Siwon memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk memutar kepalanya kearah kamera, Siwon juga menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Buat kedipan mata yang sangat genit dan gigit bibirmu!" begitulah kira-kira perintahnya.

Tangan Donghae bergerak di udara, menunjukkan hitungan mundur oleh jemarinya.

Tepat pada saat hitungan ketiga, foto diambil. Dan tercetaklah sebuah foto yang akan mampu menggemparkan seluruh dunia. Seorang pria tampan pemilik majalah tersohor _Seductropolis Magazine _berpose intim dengan seorang model cantik pendatang baru, yang padahal adalah seorang laki-laki, dengan tatapan penuh nafsu(?) milik Siwon serta kedipan genit milik Tan Kyuyoung.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Saat fajar mulai terbenam Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari gedung agensi Seductropolis. Mereka sengaja baru akan pergi pulang setelah jam kantor selesai karena menghindari kecurigaan publik terhadap Kyuhyun. Maklum, tadi Kyuhyun datang sebagai seorang anak laki-laki, kemudian para staf yang kebetulan melihatnya akan merasa aneh jika Kyuhyun baru pulang setelah berjam-jam lamanya ada di gedung itu. Mereka akan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Kyuhyun selama itu, padahal Kyuhyun melakukan penyamaran sebagi 'Kyuyoung'.

Hari ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama menaiki bis dengan rute yang sama. Sebenarnya arah rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berlawanan, namun kebetulan hari ini Siwon akan pergi ke rumah Changmin yang letak rumahnya tak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Ahjussi"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di deretan kursi yang paling belakang. Mereka berdua duduk santai sambil meminum segelas _bubble coffee_ yang sempat mereka beli tadi.

"Ya, aku juga berterimakasih padamu karena sudah mau menghadiri pemotretan hari ini" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Ahjussi bilang akan pergi ke rumah Changmin kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Untuk apa bermain ke rumahnya saat hampir malam seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kesana hanya ingin mengunjungi Jaejoong Ahjumma dan bermain sebentar dengan Changmin"

"Oooh. Apa Ahjussi memiliki rencana untuk memberi tahukan Changmin mengenai kontrakku sebagai model samaran? Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Changmin, dia kan yang mengenalkanku padamu tapi aku tidak bercerita padanya mengenai karirku" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil cemberut.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, aku juga sempat memiliki niatan untuk menceritakannya pada Changmin. Doakan saja semoga aku masih bisa pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan utuh" canda Siwon. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin mampir ke rumahku terlibih dahulu sebelum pergi ke rumah Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Siwon penuh harap, "Kau mau yaaa?"

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja ya" jawa Siwon menyetujui.

Perjalanan selama sekitar dua puluh limat menit itu terasa cepat karena mereka melaluinya dengan segudang obrolan seru. Setelah turun dari bis di halte dekat rumah Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan sekitar 200 meter dari sana.

Cklek

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu rumahnya yang tak terkunci. Ia memasuki rumahnya tersebut bersama Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun yang terdengar hingga kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam diikuti Siwon yang telah menanggalkan sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Kyuhyun melihat keadaan ruang tengah rumahnya sangat sepi. Oh, mungkin ibunya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Ahjussi, kau duduk saja dulu. Aku mau menemui umma dulu di dapur" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan pergi menemui ibunya di dapur, Heechul sudah muncul terlebih dahulu dengan apron pink melilit di tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat putranya ada disana, ia melongok kearah belakang Kyuhyun dimana Siwon berada, "Dia temanmu?" tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk Siwon dengan ibu jarinya. Siwon yang menyadari kehadiran Heechul itu pun langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Ahjumma! Saya Choi Siwon, umm teman Kyuhyun" Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya. Heechul tersenyum.

"Ooh Siwon, sepupu Changmin ya? Yang kemarin Kyuhyun menginap di rumahmu itu?" tanya Heechul sambil mendekati Siwon. Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum.

"Ne, benar sekali, Ahjumma" jawab Siwon.

"Baiklah, Ahjumma tinggal sebentar ya. Kyu, temani dia mengobrol saja, biar umma yang menyiapkan minumannya. Kebetulan umma juga baru selesai memasak, jadi nanti Siwon bisa ikut makan malam bersama kita"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot" tolak Siwon secara halus, namun Heechul hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil berlalu.

Siwon kembali duduk dan Kyuhyun menyusul untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa wajah ibumu sangat familiar" kata Siwon membuka pembicaraan mereka di rumah itu.

"Familiar bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku merasa sering melihat wajahnya wara-wiri di majalah-majalah mode"

"Oh, itu. Dulu ibuku memang seorang model, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, Ahjussi?"

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa" kata Siwon seraya menampilkan cengiran kudanya(?).

Tetapi kefamiliaran wajah ibu Kyuhyun terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama ibu Kyuhyun itu meskipun ia sering melihat wajahnya di majalah dulu. Mata Siwon menatap ke sekeliling ruang santai itu, disamping meja televisi besar di hadapannya (posisi sofanya memang memanjang dan menghadap ke televisi) terdapat sebuah _buffet_ klasik disampingnya. Ia mengabsen satu persatu benda dalam _buffet _itu yang kebanyakan adalah koleksi foto keluarga.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto keluarga yang berukuran agak besar dalam _buffet _itu menarik perhatiannya. Itu adalah foto keluarga Tan dimana Ayah, Ibu, dan Kyuhyun berfoto bersama.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, mata Siwon membelalak seketika. Astaga! Ia merasa bahwa ia menyadari sesuatu. Ayah Kyuhyun, sesosok pria China yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Kyuhyun dalam foto itu adalah, Senior Tan Hangeng! Seorang fotografer profesional yang pernah ia temui di sebuah event di Beijing. Tak salah lagi, ia memang Senior Tan Hangeng!

"Um, Kyu, kalau tak salah appamu itu adalah seorang fotografer, benar?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi di sampingnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau kenal dengan appaku?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali sewaktu di Beijing" jawab Siwon.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Kyuhyun sibuk dengan televisinya sedangkan Siwon sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'_Gawat, kalau tidak salah saat bertemu dengan Senior Tan aku pernah memberinya kartu namaku. Bagaimana kalau ia masih mengenaliku dan menyimpan kartu namaku walaupun kami bertemu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu? Dan akhirnya ia tahu kalau aku ini pemilik Seductropolis Entertaiment? Bisa-bisa karir Kyuhyun dan hidupku akan berakhir saat itu juga' _pikir Siwon gelisah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik dinding pemisah antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu. Senior Tan!

"Appa pulang! Loh, ada tamu?" tanya Hangeng begitu melihat seseorang duduk di samping anaknya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Ah selamat datang appa!" sambut Kyuhyun riang. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi salam padanya.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo" sapa Siwon. Hangeng tersenyum, "Ah silahkan bersantai kembali," katanya sambil menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk, "Appa ke kamar dulu Kyu, nanti kita makan malam bersama, kau juga boleh ikut umm.."

"Siwon, Ahjussi"

"Ah iya, Siwon. _Keurom"_

Hangeng pun berlalu. Tak lama datang lah Heechul, ia membawakan sepiring kue untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Ini cemilan untuk kalian. Tetapi lebih baik kalian makan malam terlebih dahulu, umma sudah menyiapkannya" kata Heechul. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Siap umma," balas Kyuhyun, "Nah, ayo Ahjussi kita makan"

Di atas meja makan sudah tertata rapi berbagai macam hidangan. Kyuhyun segera menempati kursinya, ia juga menyuruh Siwon untuk makan disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian Hangeng datang dengan tampilan yang santai.

"Ayo mari kita mulai makan malamnya!" Sebagai kepala keluarga, Hangeng mempersilahkan mereka untuk memulai kegiatan makan malamnya. Siwon sendiri hanya menurut dan makan dalam diam.

"Jadi, siapa nama lengkapmu nak?" tanya Hangeng pada Siwon disela-sela kegiatan makan mereka.

"Nama saya Choi Siwon, Ahjussi" jawab Siwon.

"Oh, jadi nama lengkapmu Choi Siwon ya. Omong-omong kau bekerja dimana?"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

Mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng tersebut langsung membuat Siwon tersedak makanannya karena kaget. Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan segelas air kepadanya. Setelah meneguknya hingga seperempat gelas, Siwon sudah dapat mengatasi aksi tersedaknya.

"A-ah itu.. aku bekerja di—"

Belum sempat perkataan Siwon selesai, Hangeng segera memotongnya.

"Eh tunggu sebentar!" kata Hangeng sambil menatap wajah Siwon lekat-lekat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu.. hmm.." lanjutnya.

Gulp.

Inilah yang Siwon takutkan.

"Walaupun aku kurang yakin, tetapi aku merasa pernah bertemu denganmu sekitar satu atau dua tahun yang lalu di Beijing," kata Hangeng sambil berusaha mengingat ingat.

"Choi Siwon.. Aku merasa kau pernah memberikan kartu namamu padaku. Kalau tidak salah kau itu bekerja di.."

Oh tidak, kini sebutir keringat jagung turun di pelipis Siwon.

"Ah, bukankah kau itu seorang _President_ di sebuah agensi yang namanya.." kata Hangeng sambil sedikit memberikan jeda atas apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

Siwon semakin tegang.

"Agensi um.."

Mungkin setelah ini riwayat karir Kyuhyun bisa hancur seketika karena dirinya.

"Agensi Se—"

**BRUUUKKK**

_**Siwon tak sadarkan diri seketika.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. It Almost Over

**Being Manly? © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters in this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, and other supported casts.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy**

**Rated: PG-15**

**Warning: The plot of this fanfiction are originally MINE. Plagiators, Copy-caters, etc. are NOT ALLOWED here. Please click the 'x' button if this fanfiction are not suit to you.**

**Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from a beginner author, an absurd plot, full of gajeness, typo(s).**

**Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, seorang remaja manis bergelar ****_The Little Princess_****, memiliki ambisi kuat untuk menjadi seorang model profesional. Suatu hari ia mendapatkan peluang untuk menjadi seorang model di sebuah majalah –yang sialnya- adalah majalah untuk pria dewasa! **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Part Six: It Almost Over...**

* * *

Hal pertama yang Siwon lihat saat terbangun adalah sebuah dinding biru yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, kenapa ia di sini?

Siwon bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Perasaan tadi ia sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Kyuhyun dan ia mengingat bahwa saat itu ia sedang berbincang dengan ayah Kyuhyun, Senior Tan. Lalu ia mengingat bahwa ayah Kyuhyun hampir membocorkan apa pekerjaannya. Dan, Ya Tuhan! Siwon sadar, sepertinya ia pingsan tadi.

Pasti memalukan.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Di luar kamar, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk di dapur bersama ibunya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, tetapi yang jelas mereka terlihat ribut sekali.

"Kyu, kau sudah cek keadaan Siwon lagi?" tanya ibunya.

"Belum, umma. Terakhir aku lihat ia masih belum sadar" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aneh. Apa sih yang membuatnya dapat pingsan tiba-tiba seperti itu?" sahut sang appa yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca majalah _sport_.

"Aku tidak tahu, Appa. Mungkin ia sedang kelelahan, akhir-akhir ini dia sering bekerja terlalu keras" sahut Kyuhyun sok tahu.

Hangeng mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian bapak satu anak itu kembali bersuara.

"Begitu ya. Wajar saja sih, posisinya sebagai seorang presiden agensi pasti menuntutnya untuk selalu bekerja keras" kata Hangeng mengiyakan. "Eh tapi sayang sekali appa lupa dia pemilik agensi apa" tambah Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Appa kan sudah tua, jadi pelupa deh!" katanya yang langsung disambut tawa Heechul dan Hangeng.

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel pada _counter _dapur. Kemudia Kyuhyun mengelap tangannya dan mengambil nampan yang berisi segelas teh ginseng madu.

"Umma, Appa, aku mau mengecek keadaan Siwon dulu ya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan pergi ke luar dapur. Ia berjalan sendiri menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Cklek

"Eh, Ahjussi, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut sambil masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia meletakan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja nakas.

"hmm" sahut Siwon bergumam. Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan naik ke atas kasur.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meraba kening Siwon dan meneliti wajahnya.

Ups, posisi Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan wajah Siwon membuat wajah si pria tampan itu sedikit memerah.

"Sudah, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Siwon sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit tembam gemas.

"Kalau baik-baik saja lalu kenapa bisa sampai pingsan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon bingung.

"Tadi aku hanya sedikit _nervous_. Kau tahu, aku takut sekali waktu ayahmu akan membeberkan tentang pekerjaanku yang seorang presiden dari agensi _Seductropolis_!" sahut Siwon berapi-api.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil memandangnya _innocent_. Siwon segera melotot.

"Kau masih bisa bilang 'hanya itu?' dengan wajah polosmu, hah?! Tidak kah kau tahu aku ini khawatir sekali jika sampai ayahmu tahu aku ini pemilik agensi majalah pria dewasa dan ujung-ujungnya ayahmu tahu juga kalau ternyata anak kesayangannya menjadi model dibawah naunganku. Jika itu sampai terjadi bukan hanya aku yang habis, kau juga pasti ikut mati bersamaku!" kata Siwon jengkel. Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Iya, iya. Maaf kalau begitu" kata Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Oh iya, kalau begitu apa rencanamu selanjutnya agar kita berdua tidak ketahuan?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Siwon menopang dagunya dan berpikir sebentar, "Mungkin kita tidak usah bertemu saja dulu untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karena pemotretan untukmu sudah selesai hari ini, maka jadwalmu sampai dengan majalah di terbitkan akan kosong, jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu denganku" usul Siwon.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku akan selalu mengabarimu tentang perkembangan karirmu, jadi selama tidak bertemu denganku kau tidak perlu khawatir" tambah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Namun kemudian kerucutan bibirnya malah berubah menjadi semakin runcing.

"Kenapa malah cemberut, Kyu?" tanya Siwon keheranan.

"Berapa lama kita tidak usah bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil masih cemberut.

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai situasi 'aman'. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau aku rindu padamu, aku harus bagaimanaaaa?"

Deg

Siwon tersentak tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Rindu? Apa tidak salah?

"Ahjussiiiii!~~"

Siwon masih saja _cengo _atau bahasa kerennya itu terpaku menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut menganga lebar. Pemuda imut nan manis dihadapannya itu memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan kekesalan dan juga memelas membuat Siwon gemas melihatnya.

"Ah itu," tak lama kemudian Siwon selesai dengan keterkejutannya, muncul sebuah senyum pada bibirnya. "Kalau kau rindu padaku, telepon saja aku atau jika tidak cukup bayangkan saat aku sedang menciummu seperti ini"

Cup

Dengan seenak hatinya Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang _cengo_.

"Ahjussi.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil meraba bibirnya yang baru saja Siwon cium. Perlahan-lahan semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum-senyum geli saja saat Kyuhyun masih betah meraba bibirnya yang baru saja ia kecup. Tangan kokoh Siwon bergerak untuk mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau antarkan aku ke pintu depan sekarang. Aku harus segera pulang dan pergi ke rumah Changmin"

"Ne"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada Heechul dan Hangeng, Kyuhyun mengantar Siwon hingga pintu rumahnya.

"Baiklah Kyu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa di lain waktu"

"Ne. Berhati-hatilah Ahjussi, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berjalan kalau kakimu sakit!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Siwon mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

Siwon berjalan-jalan santai di jalanan perumahan Kyuhyun. Jarak antara rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya terpisah dua blok saja. Tidak begitu lama setelah itu Siwon sampai di rumah Changmin.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Siwon memencet bel pintu rumah si bocah setan itu. Setelah menunggu hampir satu menit lamanya pintu di hadapannya itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Changmin dengan singlet hitam dan celana pendeknya.

"Oh, Siwon Hyung? Tumben sekali kau datang kemari tanpa memberi tahuku dulu. Ayo masuk" ajak Changmin. Kemudian Siwon mengikuti langkah Changmin ke dalam rumah.

"Apa Jaejoong Ahjumma dan Yunho Ahjussi ada di rumah?" tanya Siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa besar milik keluarga Jung di tengah rumahnya. Terlihat di atas meja berserakan kaset-kaset _playstation_ beserta stik konsolnya, sepertinya Changmin sedang bermain _PS _tadi.

"Umma dan Appa sedang tidak ada. Mereka sedang pergi ke pesta" jawab Changmin sambil menghidupkan kembali layar televisi di hadapannya dan mulai memasukkan kaset game ke dalam pemutar kaset _playstation_nya. Kemudian bocah itu mengambil salah satu stik konsolnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" balas Siwon sambil mengangguk.

"Oy Hyung, ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Changmin heran begitu ia menyadari kaki Siwon terbalut perban berwarna putih.

"Oh ini. Kakiku tertimpa barbel" jawab Siwon santai sambil ikut-ikutan mengambil stik konsol dari atas meja.

Changmin menatap Siwon aneh, "Mwo? Kok bisa?"

"Ini ulah Kyuhyun, Min. Dia yang menjatuhkan barbel di atas kakiku" jawab Siwon sambil memasang ekspresi (-_-)"

Mendengar hal itu Changmin jadi tertawa. "Hahaha, kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun, jadi nasibmu sial seperti itu! hahaha" katanya yang langsung Siwon hadiahi sebuah jitakan keras pada kepalanya.

"Sok tahu sekali dirimu, setan!" sahut Siwon kesal. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia ikut tertawa juga.

Kemudian layar televisi menampilkan sebuah gambar peperangan dari kaset game yang Changmin masukkan. "Jadi," Changmin kembali membuka suaranya, "Bagaimana perkembangan Kyuhyun saat ini, Hyung? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar-lancar saja?"

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, aku datang ke sini untuk membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun. Sudah, lebih baik matikan saja dulu _Ps_nya!" perintah Siwon. Changmin menurut dan mematikan televisinya.

"Jadi ada apa dengannya? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku, padahal aku sering memintanya untuk bercerita"

"Untuk soal itu aku memang memintanya untuk tidak bercerita dulu padamu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah melakukan _debut_ di agensiku" kata Siwon.

"Lalu setelah itu? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang 'ekstrim' dan 'berbahaya' kan?" tanya Changmin lagi. Siwon menggaruk lehernya sambil _cengengesan_.

"Umm.. itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak debut sebagai dirinya sendiri. Ia debut dengan nama Kyuyoung dan ia menjadi seorang model _crossdresser_. Hehehe" jawab Siwon.

"APA?! KAU MEMBUAT KYUHYUN MENJADI MODEL YANG SELALU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN WANITA?!" Changmin langsung merespon dengan tidak santai. Matanya melotot lebar sekali.

"Tenang sedikit, Changmin-ah! Sebenarnya aku membuat Kyuhyun mejadi seorang model _crossdress_ bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau orang tua Kyuhyun selalu tidak merestuinya untuk menjadi seorang model. Dan bla.. bla.. bla.." maka meluncurlah penjelasan-penjelasan Siwon mengenai Kyuhyun, mulai dari alasan mengapa ia menjadikan Kyuhyun seorang _crossdresser_, pakaian seperti apa saja yang Kyuhyun kenakan, dan bagaimana dengan konsep yang ia terapkan.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah aku mengerti. Aku sih ikut saja, asalkan karir Kyuhyun lancar. Tapi kau yakin kan kalau identitas asli Kyuhyun tidak akan sampai terbongkar?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Tenang saja, kerahasiaan identitasnya terjamin" jawab Siwon mantap.

Changmin mengangguk, kemudian anak yang baru berusia 17 tahun tersebut tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Hyung, tadi kan kau bilang kalau foto-foto debut Kyuhyun yang kau pasang dalam _website_mu itu medulang respon positif dari pembaca. Nah, sekarang apa kau menyimpan foto-fotonya? Aku mau lihat!" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum _evil_. Siwon terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya tersebut. Kalau soal 'mesum', nyatanya Changmin juga tidak kalah dari Siwon!

"Sebentar, aku menyimpannya dalam handphoneku. Nah, ini." Kata Siwon sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Changmin. Changmin pun langsung menyambutnya dengan semangat.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Changmin belum juga bereaksi, matanya menatap layar handphone Siwon lekat-lekat.

"Ya Tuhanku.." ucap Changmin sambil mengelus dadanya perlahan.

"Ini adalah salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah aku lihat di sepanjang hidupku.." ucap Changmin lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, hidungnya merekah(?) saking terpesonanya pada foto Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuyoung yang dilihatnya.

Siwon tersenyum puas. _At least_, keputusannya untuk memberitahu Changmin tentang status pekerjaan Kyuhyun tidak salah. Setelah ini ia akan bisa pulang dengan kondisi hidup-hidup.

"Nah, Kyuhyun cantik sekali bukan?" tanya Siwon. Changmin langsung mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Ya, betul! Aku tidak menyangka kalau penampilannya bisa berubah sampai sedrastis itu. Benar-benar.. argh, _sexy_! Padahal saat kami beganti baju bersama di ruang ganti sekolah dan aku melihat sebagian tubuhnya ia tidak pernah terlihat se-seksi ini. Aku benar-benar takjub!" sahut Changmin.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kyuhyun akan muncul dalam majalah edisi terbaruku yang akan terbit empat hari lagi, apa kau mau majalah gratis dariku?" tawar Siwon. Mata Changmin langsung berbinar seperti saat ia sedang mendapatkan hadiah makanan satu kulkas penuh.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" terima Changmin.

"Oke, akan kupastikan kau yang akan menjadi pemilik pertama majalah _Seductropolis _edisi teranyar bulan ini dari seluruh pelanggan di seluruh dunia!" kata Siwon ikut bersemangat. Betapa berlebihannya dia -_-"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Seperti halnya yang telah Siwon janjikan, Changmin memang benar-benar menjadi pemilik majalah _Seductropolis _edisi teranyar pertama di seluruh dunia. Mengapa bisa terjadi? Jelas saja, Siwon dengan kebaikan hatinya(?) memberikan Changmin majalahnya yang baru saja selesai dicetak dua hari sebelum majalahnya dijual ke pasaran. Betapa girangnya Changmin mendapatkan majalah tersebut, saat pertama kali ia menyobek plastik majalahnya, ia langsung meluncur menuju halaman dimana foto-foto Kyuhyun alias Kyuyoung dipampangkan.

Pagi-pagi sekali Changmin berangkat ke sekolah. Ia duduk di bangkunya dengan tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum datang. Satu persatu teman sekelasnya mengisi bangkunya masing-masing, dan ketika bangku yang kosong di kelas itu tinggal tersisa empat kursi, Kyuhyun datang menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Yo, _Buddy!_" Changmin menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.

"Oh, hai Changmin-ah!" balas Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker meja belajarnya.

"Kyu, mulai sekarang aku akan jadi fansmu!" kata Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu? Kau salah makan ya tadi, bicaramu aneh" sahut Kyuhyun acuh.

"Ish aku serius. Aku baru saja melihat foto-fotomu di Seductropolis Magazine! Kau keren sekali"

Seketika mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar nama '_Seductropolis Magazine'_. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Changmin sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya waspada, untunglah sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari perkataan Changmin barusan.

"Sssttt, jangan bicara keras-keras!" omel Kyuhyun, Changmin meronta-ronta memintanya melepaskan bekapannya. "Baiklah, baiklah" kata Kyuhyun sambil melepaskannya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik teman tiang listriknya itu menuju mejanya sendiri yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Tadi kau bilang kau sudah melihat fotoku di majalah? Bukannya majalahnya baru terbit dua hari lagi ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Siwon Hyung baru memberikannya padaku tadi malam, dia bilang itu majalah spesial untukku" jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi kau tidak membawa majalahnya ke sekolah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyimpannya di rumah. Aku tidak mau ketahuan membawa benda semacam itu ke sekolah, bisa bisa nanti aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah lagi" jawab Changmin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega.

"Oh iya Kyu, Siwon menitipkan salam untukmu, dia bilang dia rindu padamu. Aku bingung, apa sebenarnya kalian itu berpacaran di belakangku atau bagaimana?" kata Changmin. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mengetahui bahwa Siwon rindu padanya.

"Ah tidak~ aku tidak berpacaran dengan ahjussi itu kok!" elak Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang tersipu malu membuat Changmin menatapnya dengan ekpresi 'tingkah-malu-malu-mu-itu-sungguh-menjijikan (-,-)'

_Teeet Teeeet Teeet_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Saatnya kelas dimulai.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siang ini sepulang sekolah Changmin dan Kyuhyun pergi bersama menuju _game center_. Mereka berdua berencana untuk bermain disana hingga puas untuk merayakan debut resmi Kyuhyun di _Seductropolis Entertaiment_.

Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenang-senang di luar rumah, Ibunya; Heechul, sedang duduk-duduk di beranda rumahnya kebosanan.

"Haduh, kenapa aku sering sekali merasa kesepian ya kalau Kyuhyun bilang akan pulang sore? Biasanya saat ia masih kecil pada waktu siang hari begini aku sering mengajaknya bermain. Oh, anakku sudah besar" kata Heechul yang sedang termenung galau(?) sambil menopang dagunya. Seluruh pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai, ia tidak ada jadwal untuk bekerja, jadilah ia tinggal menunggu kepulangan anak dan suaminya tercinta.

Tiba-tiba dering ponsel Heechul yang ia simpan di sakunya menginterupsi lamunannya. Segera saja Heechul mengambil handphonenya, ada panggilan masuk dari Jaejoong, sahabatnya sekaligus ibu dari Changmin teman anaknya.

"Halo Jeng.." sapa Heechul begitu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau mengajakku untuk bertemu siang-siang begini? Oh ya? Ah baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu sekarang" kata Heechul sambil memutuskan telepon singkatnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kegirangan.

Setelah itu Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berganti baju. Setelah selesai menata penampilan juga rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, Heechul pun pergi ke rumah sahabatnya itu dengan berjalan kaki. Tak lupa ia memakai payung bermotif bunga(?) untuk melindungi kulitnya dari sinar matahari yang begitu terik.

Tok tok tok

Heechul mengetuk pintu rumah berwarna putih di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jaejoong –dengan gaya ibu-ibu(?) gaulnya- yang langsung menyambutnya gembira.

"Oh, Chullie. Akhirnya kau datang juga, mari masuk" ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Heechul ke dalam rumah.

"Nah, silahkan duduk dulu. Aku akan membawakanmu minuman dulu" kata Jaejoong sambil menghilang menuju dapur. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian pria berwajah cantik yang merupakan ibu dari Changmin itu kembali dengan membawa dua buah gelas jus limun.

"Wah, terimakasih. Kelihatannya segar sekali" kata Heechul seraya mengambil gelas dari tangan Jaejoong dan langsung meneguknya hingga seperempat gelas.

"Oh ya Chullie, _thanks _sudah mau datang kemari. Aku sedang bosan sendirian di rumah. Yunho baru saja pergi keluar kota tadi pagi dan Changmin belum pulang" kata Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Heechul.

"Begitukah? Aku juga sedang bosan di rumah, untung lah kau menelepon. Iya, Kyuhyun juga belum pulang" balas Heechul. Jaejoong mengangguk kesal.

"Duh, kalau anakmu sudah pergi main bersama Changmin pasti mereka akan pulang pada malam hari" keluh Jaejoong sambil cemberut.

"Ya begitulah. Memang dua anak itu sudah seperti anak kembar saja, kemana-mana selalu pergi berdua dan jika bermain pasti akan lupa waktu" kata Heechul sambil tertawa.

"Eh, Chullie, apakah kau menyadari kalau anak kita sudah besar sekarang? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saat kau dan aku sedang hamil besar, dan kita sering pergi ke tempat senam hamil bersama" kata Jaejoong sambil menerawang, bernostalgila.

"Iya juga ya. Sekarang anak kita sudah berusia 17 tahun, sudah lama sekali.." kata Heechul sambil ikut-ikutan menerawang.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, sekarang Changmin sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Ia mulai memperlihatkan sifat mesum warisan dari appanya. Tadi pagi saat aku membereskan kamarnya aku menemukan sebuah majalah dewasa dari balik selimutnya" kata Jaejoong heboh.

"Wah, _jinjjayo_? Majalah dewasa seperti apa? Aku mau lihat!" kata Heechul antusias.

"Tunggu sebentar" kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak ke kamarnya, saat ia keluar dan kembali duduk Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah majalah ber_cover_ biru pada Heechul.

"Nah, ini"

"Wah, Majalah Seductropolis ya.." kata Heechul membaca nama majalahnya. Kemudian jari-jari tangannya yang lentik membuka setiap halaman majalahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ckckck, tak kusangka Changmin bisa sampai semesum ini di usianya yang masih muda," kata Heechul sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat gambar-gambar apa saja yang dimuat di majalah itu. "Untunglah Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemesuman seperti Changmin"

"Tentu saja! Kyuhyun kan tidak seperti dirimu yang berstatus sebagai 'uke' tapi mesumnya luar biasa" ejek Jaejoong. Dengan kesal Heechul menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang memiliki wajah seperti boneka tersebut.

Dengan cekatan Heechul kembali membolak-balikkan halaman majalah itu, sampai pada akhirnya Heechul berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh, bukankah ini Siwon?" tanya Heechul keheranan saat melihat sosok Siwon dalam majalah itu. Siwon berfoto untuk sebuah majalah dewasa?

"Eoh, kau kenal dengan Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Heechul mengangguk.

"Siwon ini keponakanku dari keluarga Yunho, aku kira kau tidak kenal dengannya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Kemarin Siwon ini baru saja main ke rumahku, kudengar ia adalah temannya Kyuhyun" kata Heechul.

"Teman Kyuhyun?" kening Jaejoong mengerut. "Ah, pasti Changmin yang mengenalkannya! Dasar anak itu, Siwon ini adalah pemilik agensi yang memproduksi majalah ini" terang Jaejoong. Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya.

_'Jadi anakku berteman dengan seorang pemilik majalah dewasa?' _batin Heechul.

"Eh omong-omong Chullie-ah, apa kau tidak merasa sedikit familiar dengan wanita yang berfoto bersama Siwon itu?" tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat Heechul tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan sosok model wanita dalam majalah tersebut.

"Ah tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Entahlah, aku merasa dia sedikit mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak tahu juga sih" kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Masa sih?" Heechul meneliti foto tersebut, kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya. "Benar juga. Mata, hidung, dan bibirnya benar-benar seperti milik Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ada dalam foto ini adalah wanita, lihat saja rambutnya yang panjang dan dadanya yang berisi" kata Heechul mengakui bahwa wanita itu sedikit mirip dengan Kyuhyun, anaknya.

"Kau tidak curiga?"

"..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Annyeong Yeorobuuuun~ Akhirnya saya kembali :3 wehehehe. Adududuh maaf ceritanya agak gaje dan agak gantung gimana gitu -_- habisnya chapter ini bener-bener saya kebut dalam waktu dua jam. Serius, saya lagi nggak punya banyak waktu buat nulis dari minggu kemarin karena tugas sekolah saya numpuk banget x_x jadilah baru bisa update sekarang.

Oh iya, mungkin chapter depan ff ini akan tamat ^^ Kalian tinggal tunggu buat chapter depan. Tapi kayaknya saya nggak bisa update lagi dalam waktu dekat ini karena saya lagi sibuk banget, maaf yaaaa :)

Ya udah deh, saya nggak akan ngomong panjang-panjang. Trims buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat baca, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :) maaf kalau ada typo :3 Jangan lupa review ya!

_**Salam Hangat beserta Kecup Manja(?),**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


End file.
